Immortal
by DatAsianGurl
Summary: Kagome defeated Naraku and was needed in the other dimension to kill Orochimaru. Seems like Orochimaru already noticed her. What a troublesome child.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal**

**Chapter 1 **

"Fear is not real. It is only merely an option."

* * *

I gasped in pain as a tentacle pierced through my stomach. I coughed out blood as my eyes widened.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed my name as I fell to the ground holding my stomach.

He ran to me as Naraku's tentacle went to him fast and crept to his legs.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kikyo shot a arrow at the tentacle making it fall to the ground withering.

"Thanks love." He grinned as he kissed her.

I looked away. Well, I'm over him now anyways. I looked around for Miroku and Sango. My vision was hazy due to blood loss. I rubbed my eyes and saw them. I gasped.

"NO MIROKU! SANGO!" I ran toward them as the black hole swallowed them. Tears streamed down my face as I watched them die.

I watched helplessly as I watched my friends die. Tears kept coming and dripping on the ground. Until I was the only one left alive.

Naraku advanced toward me as I stood up trembling.

He laughed cruelly. "Today's the day you die Miko!"

I looked at him with emotionless eyes. "You.. You bastard."

He flinched at the sight of my eyes. "Die bitch!" He flung a tentacle at me.

I made it disappear with my hands that was fused with my miko powers.

I snickered. "Too weak? _Half demon_?!" I taunted.

He shrieked in frustration as he tried to kill me but failed.

"Why do you not fear me miko?!"

"Fear is not real." I said as my bangs covered my eyes.

He took a step back.

"It is merely.. an option!" I raced toward him with my sword in hand.

His eyes widened as I went toward him **fast. **

"Die! You worthless half demon!" I screamed as I struck my sword into his heart.

He let out a strangled scream. "I will kill you.. someday.."

I frowned. "You can't. I killed you."

He chuckled. "Ever heard of reincarnations?" He slowly faded away into dust.

I was frozen thinking of another Naraku roaming the earth. I mentally groaned. Why the hell is it always me? But then again, the strangest stuff always happened to me.

I picked up the other half of the jewel and connected it to mine. A bright light shone from it. I shut my eyes and felt someone behind me. I whirled around.

"Mi-Midoriko-sama!" I kneeled even though I was in great pain.

She smiled. "Stand priestess. For you are powerful than I."

I frowned in confusion. "You are wrong. I am weak."

She chuckled. "That's not true my dear. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"About what?"

"About going to another dimension."

I groaned. "Again? I mean no need to be rude but I'm quite tired of this."

She laughed. "I know how you feel child but Naraku's reincarnation is also in that world."

I gasped sharply.

"And I want you. Kagome. To kill him."

"But Midoriko-sama!"

"No buts! The world might fall into chaos if you don't destroy him. But be careful, he's very powerful. Powerful than me."

My eyes widened. "Then how do I kill him if he's to strong?"

She smiled. "That's why I will train you."

"What is this training?"

"The world you will be going to will be the shinobi world."

I laughed. "Ninjas?! With like the black ninja stuff?"

She grinned. "Yes. But except the black ninja stuff."

I grinned back. "This is actually getting interesting."

"There are three basic types of techniques. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu." She talked about the basics a little longer.

"I think I got it now.. Thank you Midoriko-sama."

"Just getting you ready my child. But when you go to the other dimension, you will be a 5 year old"

I leaned my head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"So that Orochimaru doesn't find you as quickly."

I nodded.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded in again but more firmly. "Yes Midoriko-sama."

She spread her arms out and a portal appeared. "Bye Kagome. I will be with you if you need any questions."

I stepped toward the portal. "Thank you again Midoriko-sama."

She smiled. "Of course my child."

I went into the portal not knowing what kind of dangers I was about to face.

* * *

Do you guys like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to _Guest and SlightyDazedButterfly_! But special thanks to _**Joker**_**2113. **This is my first time doing a crossover so..

Well anyways.. Thanks!

**Immortal**

**Chapter 2**

"Don't be afraid." I murmured. "We belong together.."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words.

This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me,

holding me against him...

"_Forever_.." He agreed.

* * *

_Naruto= 5_

_Sakura= 5_

_Sasuke= 5_

_Itachi= 8_

_Kakashi= 17_

* * *

I groaned in pain.

'Where am I?'

I looked up to see the blue sky. 'This seems alot like that Feudal Era..' I stood up clutching my stomach. I gritted my teeth. 'I really need to get this treated.'

I climbed out using the vines with ease. My 5 year old body _is _more lighter.

I crawled to a tree and tried to heal my wound. My hands glowed pink. I took a peek at my stomach.

'Ew ew ew ew! That looks so weird!'

I tried to heal it once more but I didn't have enough strength.

'Ugh. Fuck this. Might as well d-.'

"Who are you?"

I glanced up. He had silver hair, a mask basically covering his whole face, and a headband?

"Don't just stand there. Do you freaking see this? I'm dying right now." I gestured to my stomach.

His eyes traveled to my stomach and his eye widened. He scrambled to pick me up. "Gomen."

I groaned. "Careful.."

He nodded as he asked me. "What's your name?"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. What about you?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Are we going to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Yes. Is that where you were from?"

"Ya.." I lied. "I kinda wandered off.." I giggled nervously.

He chuckled. "I could see that."

I smiled. "You're a jonin right?"

"Yes."

It was silent for a while.

'Hey Midoriko-sama?'

'_Yes child?'_

_'_Is there anyone in particular that I would meet?'

'_The Uchiha's. you will be living with them for now.'_

'Who are they?'

'_They are a group of people who have the sharingan.'_

_'_Sharingan?'

'_Yes. That is a Kekkei Genkai.'_

_'_Kekkei Genkai?'

'_Oh I forgot to tell you about it. It's skills passed down from generation from generation. And you child. Also have the sharingan.'_

_'_Woah.. really? That's great!'

She chuckled. '_I will be training you at night, because that is the only time I will get to appear. Get ready child. It will not be easy.'_

'What about sleep?'

'_I will provide you a special type of pill I made._

'Thank you!'

_"_Kagome- chan. We're here."

I looked around the village.

'So many people..'

"I will have to take you to the Konoha Hospital to get you treated."

He leapt from building to building. When we got there, he told one of the nurses to get an available room. He walked in and he laid me on a bed.

"Wait here. I will get the Hokage."

I nodded as I closed my eyes.

'This room is too white. I hate that color.'

I heard someone open the door. Still keeping my eyes closed I listened to the conversation.

"Seems like she's sleeping Hokage-sama."

"That looks a gruesome injury."

"Yes."

"And where did you find her?"

"She was leaning on a tree beside an old well."

"A well?"

"The Bones Eater Well."

"I see.. Is there anything unusual about her?"

"Yes. I asked Neji to look at her. She has pink chakra."

"Pink? Yes.. this is very unusual.."

"Do we keep her here at Konoha?"

"Yes. I will ask her.. some questions when she wakes up."

"Yes Hokage."

I felt Kakashi go out of the room while the Hokage stayed.

"You could open your eyes now."

I widened my eyes as I sat up. "You knew that I was awake the whole time?"

He chuckled. "That's why I'm a Hokage."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have some questions you would like to ask me?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is..uh.."

'_Uchiha Kagome! That's your name!'_

'But that wasn't what I told Kakashi..'

"Uchiha Kagome."

He nodded. "Figured as much."

"Anything else?"

"Why do you have pink chakra?"

I bit my lip. "I have.. uh.. Priestess powers."

His eyes widened. "I thought they all died?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm the only one left."

He nodded in understanding. "I see.."

"So when do I leave?"

He eyed my stomach. "Not until that wound goes away."

I waved him away. "Oh it's fine. I could just heal it right now."

"I would like to see that."

"Fine." I took my right hand and let it glow in pink. My hand hovered above the injury and my wound slowly disappeared.

His eyes widened in astonishment. "That is truly amazing. Since this is all from a 5 year old."

I rolled my eyes. "So can I go now?"

He scrambled to his feet. "Of course."

I stood up wobbling a little but didn't collapse.

"I will be going now Hokage-sama." I bowed.

"Yes.. Bye Uchiha-san." He murmured.

I walked out of the hospital.

'Where's the Uchiha's?'

_'Err.. Go right.. Then go left.. No no no! Go straight.. I mean..'_

'I-It's ok..' I sweatdropped.

I went to the nearest person. "Do you know where the Uchiha manor is?"

He nodded his head. "Follow me."

The building wasn't hard to miss. It was freaking huge. I gaped. "Thank you..Uh.."

"Uchiha Itachi."

I blinked. "You live here too?"

"Hn."

I shook my head. 'Oh great. Another Sesshomaru.'

"Can I speak to the head of the Uchiha clan?"

"That's my dad."

"Oh.. Can I talk to him?"

"Hn."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

He glared at me. I glared right back. "Leading you of course."

My eyebrow twitched. "Then you should've just told me in the first place!"

"Hn."

We went inside and he led me to a room. "Otou-san. Somone wants to talk to you."

Itachi's dad looked up from his paperwork. He grunted. "Leave Itachi."

"Yes Father."

Itachi walked out of the room but not before glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you need?"

I looked at him. "I want to be an Uchiha sir."

He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Are you kidding child?"

I laughed. "No. But I have the sharingan activated at a young age sir."

He smirked. "Show me."

I grit my teeth trying not to wipe that smirk of that face. I exhaled and inhaled. I closed my eyes.

'Oh my gosh! Midoriko-sama! You didn't tell me how to activate it!'

'_Just focus Kagome-chan. Let the chakra go up to your eyes. Try. I don't know much my child. But try your best.'_

'Thank you.'

I let the chakra go up to my eyes and let it stay there. I opened my eyes when I felt an unusual sensation.

'_You did it Kagome!'_

I was the one that was smirking now. "Now what?"

His mouth was open. But was closed right back. "Fine. You will be in my family."

I frowned. "Why yours?"

"Because, you're strong."

My mouth twitched. "That's it?"

He chuckled. "You're cute too."

I only cocked my eyebrow, not flattered by the comment. "And your a old bastard."

He frowned at me. "Such foul language for a young girl like you."

I smirked. "Such a nosy nose for a old man like you."

His face twitched in anger, but he brushed it off.

"So how do I tell the other Uchiha's that I have a daughter all of a sudden?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Just tell them you kept me hidden.. because of a random reason."

"That didn't do anything."

I glared at him. "It's your problem. Not mine."

He stood up from his desk and said, "I should introduce you to my family."

I followed him to another room. 'How many rooms are there supposed to be?!'

He opened a door. I saw a woman doing the dishes, a familiar boy and a younger version of him eating dinner. They looked at us.

"This is Kagome Uchiha. She will be in this family from now on."

The woman rushed towards me. "This girl is so cute! Where'd you get her! Such a sweet thing!" She gushed.

"Stop love. You're making her uncomfortable."

She backed away. "Sorry dear! Oh my.. Blue eyes.. So beautiful.. Are you sure she's an Uchiha?"

"Yes. She could do the sharingan." He grumbled.

She gasped. "At such a young age?!"

He ignored her. "Boys. This is Kagome. Kagome this is Itachi and Sasuke." They blinked at me.

'Oh ya! It's that guy!'

Sasuke walked up to me. "How old are you?"

I blinked. "5."

He grinned. "Me too!"

I smiled. "Great!"

"Let's be twins!"

"Uh. What?"

"Twins!"

"We look alike?"

"Ya. Exactly the same except the eyes."

I shrugged. "Sure."

I looked over to Itachi. "Nice to meet you."

His eyes narrowed at me. "Hn."

"Okaa-san. Can I go to sleep now?"

She smiled. "Of course dear. You need some pajamas too right?"

I nodded.

"Then you could use Sasuke's. Lend her some Sasuke."

He ran upstairs. "C'mon Kagome-chan! I will show you the bathroom!"

I giggled. "Goodnight okaa-san, Otou-san, and Itachi- kun."

They all said Goodnight to me except for Itachi.

I went upstairs and found Sasuke waiting in the hallway. "Hurry up!"

I laughed. "I'm coming!"

I went in the shower he led me too and washed my hair. When I was done, I found my pajamas on my bed. I tried them on. 'Fits perfectly.'

I dried my hair with a towel and changed out of my pajamas into my casual clothes. I silently opened the window and ran to a meadow.

'What now Midoriko-sama?'

* * *

Tell me if I did something wrong! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**SarcasticSapphire:**_I don't really know when Neji actually got his Byakugan. But in my story I'm making him have a byakugan at a young age.

_**jaibird305:**_She ran to the meadow because that is where Midoriko trains. Midoriko can come out in her true form only at night.

Thank you so much to the **_Guests and Mistress of Darkness Katana. SilverSun xD _**too!

:D

_**READ THIS: On the 2nd chapter I changed that she will be training Kagome in her dreams. Sorry. I want**_

* * *

**_Immortal_**

**_Chapter 3_**

""For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." - Judy Garland

* * *

Midoriko flashed in front of me and stretched. I sweatdropped.

"Whew! Haven't walked around in a bit! Was locked in that stupid thing for thousands of years!"

"I-Is that so?"

She flashed a grin at me. "Of course."

She was beautiful. In a white gown, the moon shining bright, reflected off her gown making her look like a goddess. Well, I guess she already is one.

"First off, Ninjutsu. I already explained to you. Give me the definition."

I snapped out of what I was thinking off and strained to remember back. "Er.. It's a technique that is similar to a genjutsu but the effects are real. It consists of hand seals."

"Correct. I will now show you one. This is a famous traditionally ninjutsu that is passed down from the Uchihas. Ready?"

I nodded.

"Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger." She said the seals as she performed them. She formed a fist with her hand and raised it to her mouth. She blew in. Fire came out.

I gaped at the once green meadow. "My dad is going to get mad.."

"Who cares. Well anyways. Watch my hands." She formed the hand seals again but slowly this time. I copied her and inhaled a big breath. I blew. But only a small flame of fire came out. I think I did pretty good.

Nah.

I did pretty bad.

Midoriko chuckled. "You have a long way to go, child."

I pouted. "Hey! I did pretty good on my first try right?"

"You did pretty well."

I smiled. "Thank you!"

We kept on practicing until the sun came up.

She handed me a blue pill. "Here Kagome. This will make you feel better. But you will still be quite exhausted."

I put it in my mouth. "All I have to do is just suck on it until it disappears right?"

She started to fade. "Yes. I have to go now. See you soon.." She disappeared."

I walked to my window and fused chakra in my feet. Then walked up to the window. I smirked. Pretty cool idea right? I walked in and closed the window after me. I stretched.

Wow.. This pill actually works..

I glanced at the clock. 5:30.

I changed out of my clothes and went to my closet. I blinked. When did she do all this? Maybe she always wanted a girl so she did this. I sweatdropped at my random thought. Oh whatever. I pulled out blue shorts, a light blue sweatshirt with the Uchiha crest, and a fishnet shirt.

I tried them on and looked at the mirror. 'I look pretty good.' I walked out of the door and went downstairs. I saw my .. err.. Mom.. cooking.

"Good morning Mom.."

She looked at me. "Good morning dear. You're up early. Oh Kagome! I love that outfit! It looks so cute on you!"

"T-Thanks.."

"I always wanted a girl.."

'Oh ya! I was right!'

"Well, you have one now!"

"You're so cute Kagome!"

"Ugh! What's all this noise in the morning?!"

I looked up. I made a face. "Oh. It's you. Wrinkles."

His face twitched. "Excuse me brat?"

I smirked. "That's it?"

He ignored me. "Ohayo Mom."

"I win Wrinkles."

"Now. Now. Save that bonding for later." My mom interrupted.

"Mom! We are NOT bonding!" Itachi fumed.

She waved him off. "Don't be shy dear. I know you always wanted a little sister."

"Onii-chan." I tested.

He blushed. "Shut up."

"Call me imouto! Onii-chan!"

His face got redder. "I said. Shut. Up."

"Awwhh.. C'mon Onii-chan!"

"I..mou..to.."

I cupped my ear. "What?"

"I-Imou..to.." He repeated.

His mother squealed. "He said it Kagome! He said it!"

We high-fived.

Itachi still red muttered, "Whatever." He sat down on a chair.

"Good morning guys.." Sasuke said as he yawned.

I smiled. "Good morning."

My dad came down. "Good morning."

We said 'Good morning' back as he sat down. My mom set out the dishes on the table.

"Kagome, aren't you going to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry."

She frowned. "Oh..If you're hungry later then come to me."

"Ok!" I replied as I walked out of the door. I walked to the same meadow that Midoriko burned. I healed it in a couple of seconds with a technique that Kaede taught me.. I sighed. I really _do _miss them..but Naraku..

My hands clenched on the kunai.

That man took everyone away. My friends.. My family.. My home..

I screamed in agony and threw the kunai at the tree. The tree fell over from the forceful impact.

I breathed unevenly. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I fell to my knees.

Why?! Why is it always me that loses everything?! Inuyasha left me for Kikyo. My family died because of Naraku. And Shippo.. My son.. He was still so young. But he died, because of me.

I screamed again and punched the ground. I covered my eyes with my hands and cried my heart out.

"Kagome?"

* * *

**8/3/13**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lorelei evans: I'm so sorry! I just realized that! I went back and edited it to make it right. Thank you so much for your help!**_

_**LovelyLadyMarMar: Well, Kagome was about 17 years old before she turned into an 5 year old. I hope it's ok though..**_

_**deebeth89: I'm really sorry! Where was that sentence? I didn't find it here. Or was it another chapter?**_

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews! :D**_

* * *

_Immortal_

_Chapter 4_

"To the world you may be just one person.. But to one person you may be the world.."

* * *

I quickly scrambled up to my feet and ran to the nearest tree to me. 'Is that dad?'

"Kagome? Funny.. I heard her yell.. or something like that. Weird.." He muttered. "What's up with this tree?" He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

I tried calming my uneven breathing as I quickly stood up. I wiped my eyes. 'Damn.. I almost lost it back there.'

My heart almost stopped as I felt a hand on my mouth. I panicked as I started thrashing around.

"Shh.. It's only me Kagome."

I relaxed as I realized the familiar voice. "I-Itachi?"

"It's me."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I saw you."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You were crying."

"No I wasn't." I lied.

"My eyes do not deceive me."

"Geez. Can't you act like a 7 year old?"

"No."

"Oh shut up."

He ignored me. "When you threw that kunai, I saw something like.. pink energy flowing out of it. Care to explain why?"

I froze. "Y-You were seeing things..." I giggled nervously.

"The fact that you're stuttering is not very convincing."

I laughed. "Oh come on! Laugh a little!"

He scoffed. "Nonsense."

"Let's train Onii-chan!" I walked towards the training grounds.

"A match together?" He raised an eyebrow also walking with me.

I shrugged. "Sure, but I will probably win."

"Don't get too cocky brat."

"But I'm right.. Right?"

"Nope."

He rushed toward me with a fist as I blocked it. But he kicked under me. I jumped up avoiding the attack. He formed a fist to ready the attack. He punched me as I blocked it with my palm. I kicked and punched him with a series of attacks. Then finally he landed a hit on me. He smirked. I flew toward a tree, thus, knocking it down. I transformed into a tree stump because of the substitution jutsu.

He frowned looking around for me.

"I'm right here! Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!" A burst of fire came out of my mouth.

It rushed toward him as he widened his eyes. He activated his sharingan at the last second, barely dodging the attack. Leaving slight burn marks on his right arm and leg.

I smirked. 'That training actually paid off.'

"Pretty impressive coming from a weak brat like you."

"Oh? Is that a compliment from the great Itachi?"

"Indeed it is."

He flashed in front of me as he quickly threw a punch at my face. It connected as I flew back a couple of feet. Blood trailed down my mouth as my own sharingan activated. I wiped the blood under my mouth.

He smirked. "Getting serious now huh?"

"Weren't we from the start?"

"Water Release! Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" I shouted as I formed the seals quickly.

'Damn this! I forgot this needs a lot of chakra! 42 hand seals?! What the fuck?' I winced.

I used the water from a stream nearby. The water turned into a dragon.

"That's a nice technique Kagome."

I smirked weakly. "Of course it is."

"But it looks like that jutsu costs a lot of chakra."

I said nothing as I willed my dragon to move in front of me.

"But did you know? That this was a genjutsu the whole time?"

He disappeared into crows as the world around me turned red.

I cursed. 'How did I not notice that?'

"When did you put it on me?"

"When you were doing the hand seals. You were too concentrated in it."

'Well shit.'

My dragon dissipated as I fell to my knees huffing.

"Don't you have any idea how much chakra I wasted!?"

"I don't really care."

"Shut up Itachi."

"Can you break the genjutsu now?"

"Fine."

I fell on my back and then stared at the sky, my breathing back to normal.

"That was really fun.. Let's do that again someday!"

He smiled. "Alright."

I gasped. "You just smiled!"

He laid next to me and looked at the sky. "Is that a problem?"

I blinked. "No. Just.. shocked I guess."

He didn't say anything as we looked at the sky for a couple of minutes.

He sat up and he winced when he looked at me. "Damn.. I'm sorry for the punch."

I smiled. "It's ok!"

"No it's not."

"I could just heal it."

"Really?"

"Ya."

I lifted my hand up to my face and my glowed pink. The bruise disappeared as he looked at me in shock.

"I knew it. Your chakra's pink.." He murmured, but low enough for me to hear.

I gulped. 'Can I tell him about me?'

'_If you want to dear. It's not my choice.'_

"I-Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm a.. uh .. a miko."

He looked at me confusingly. "Like a priestess?"

"Something like that."

"So is that why your chakra's pink?"

"Ya.."

"I knew something was off when I first met you."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"It's a good thing."

* * *

Please vote on my poll everyone! I need some opinions.. I don't know what pairs to do. But so far I have..

Itachi/Kagome: 1

Sasuke/Kagome: 1

Kagome/Other: 0

Please vote!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the pairings!

Kagome/Itachi: 4

Kagome/Sasuke: 1

Kagome/Neji: 2

Kagome/Shikamaru: 1

Itachi/Kagome/Sasuke: 1

_**LovelyLadyMarMar: I'm not that sure.. I'm not that good with the Naruto fighting stuff..Sorry..**_

* * *

**Immortal**

**Chapter 1**

"_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened_."

― Dr. Seuss

* * *

Kagome= 10

Sasuke= 10

Itachi= 13

* * *

"You must do it today."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good."

"But I will leave someone alive. Just two."

"Alright. But you must complete the mission."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"This conversation is over."

"Yes.. Hokage-sama..."

* * *

"Onii-chan! Play with me!" Kagome shouted over to the 13 year old Uchiha, as he stepped in the house.

Kagome was already as powerful as Itachi, but she wanted to stay at the Academy to be with Sasuke.

"No.. Not now Imouto.. Maybe.. Maybe later.." He smiled sadly.

She blinked her eyes innocently. "What do you mean later? I'm going on a mission soon."

He looked away not wanting to see her eyes. "Oh..Maybe after you come back.."

"But onii-chan.."

"I have to go."

He walked out of the living room and walked up to his room. 'I can't believe it's already been 5 years..I don't want her to see this..' He sat on his bed, his elbows on his knees. 'She's too innocent. Her eyes will be tainted.. Because of me.' He sighed as he laid down on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

He jumped up when someone knocked on the door.

"No I will!"

"I'm the one who bought it so I will give it to him!"

"No! I'm the one who picked it out!"

"Oh shut up duck head!"

He opened his door and was greeted with his two siblings. They looked up at him sheepishly, holding a little box.

"H-Hi onii-chan.." Kagome said nervously.

"We have something for you." Sasuke said with the same tone as Kagome.

Itachi rose an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"We.." They started together but glared at each other wanting to go first.

"We got you a present! Happy birthday!" They glared at each other again but smiled.

"Happy birthday onii-chan!"

His eyes widened. 'I forgot about that.'

"So.. We got you this bracelet for your birthday!"

His eyes moistened. "Guys.."

Kagome gasped. "Don't cry Onii-chan! It only costed 25,000 yen!"

He smiled sadly. "Thank you guys, and Kagome I'm not crying."

Sasuke smirked. "Ya Kagome! Itachi-ni doesn't cry!"

"Hey!"

Itachi ignored them as he opened the box. The bracelet was silver and it said in tiny letters 'I love you.' He smiled.

"Thank you guys.."

They stopped their bickering as Kagome said, "I paid for most of it though."

Sasuke scoffed. "Oh shut up."

"Make me."

"I way stronger than you too."

"Excuse me?!"

"Wanna spar?"

"I'm up to it!"

They both walked outside arguing, totally ignoring Itachi.

Itachi smiled again and walked back inside his room. Taking the bracelet out of his container he put it on his wrist. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 12:30 pm. 'Only 8 more hours left..' He sighed as he looked out the window and saw Kagome land a punch on Sasuke. Kagome laughed at him and Sasuke used one of his clones to manage a kick on her.

He stifled a laugh when he saw the expression on her face. He looked away still smiling and walked to his bed to sleep. 'I can't believe this is happening to them. This pain is too much..' He sighed in agony and closed his eyes. Then soon.. He fell to sleep..

* * *

"I totally won that match!" Kagome said mockingly.

"No way! I did!" Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Well I landed about 100 punches at you.."

"I did more!"

"Whatever Sasu."

She draped her arm over his shoulder and laughed.

He blushed at the sudden contact and tried to take her arm off.

"Oh my dear Kagome! You're only 10!" Mikoto said teasingly.

"Mom!" Sasuke and Kagome said together, blushing.

"Now Now. I have a chore for you two. I need you guys to go get some vegetables for me. Here's the money."

"Hai Haii." Sasuke drawled out.

Kagome whacked him on the head. "Manners Sasu!"

"Ya Ya.." He walked out with the money in hand.

Mikoto chuckled. "Here's the list Kagome. Thank you!"

She smiled. "Of course."

Kagome walked out and saw Sasuke leaning on the gateway.

"Finally Kags! What took you so long?"

"It wasn't even a minute you idiot."

"Whatever."

We walked to the supermarket and we were having a wonderfully awesomely day until..

"SASUKE-KUNN! I HAVE BEEN WAITING MY LOVE!"

We both sighed and he turned around to give her the glare but she already was on his arm. He gasped in disgust and started to fling his arm around.

"Ohhh Sasuke! I love you too!"

I laughed and took the money from him.

"Bye Sasuke! Good luck getting out from that!"

His eyes widened in shock. "No! You can't! Kagome! You wouldn't dare!"

Kagome walked away sticking out her tongue. "Oh I would!" She kept on walking ignoring the captive boy's pleading. She entered the supermarket looking at the list.

"Oh Kagome! What do you need today?"

That was Mark. One of the employees that work here.

"Hi Mark! It's ok! I know where everything is now."

"Alright. Just ask me if you need anything!" He walked away holding 3 boxes of lettuce.

She walked to the bread section buying what she need. She bought what she needed and headed out.

"Bye Mark!"

"Bye Kagome!"

She went back to Sasuke kissing Sakura on the forehead. Wait.. What the hell? Sasuke kissing Sakura, on that huge forehead of hers. The world is now officially ending.

"Sakura.. You're forehead is gorgeous.." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura giggled girlishly. "Oh Sasuke.. I love you too!.."

Kagome almost gagged. "What the hell happened to my brother?" She muttered. She jumped up to a tree and listened to their conversation.

They leaned to kiss as Kagome looked away.

Then suddenly.. Sasuke's stomach rumbled.

Kagome widened her eyes and mouth in shock.

Sakura, still lost in her lovey dovey world, didn't notice that.

Kagome giggled, now knowing who it is. 'What is Naruto doing here?'

Sasuke's face turned green. "H-Hey Sakura.. I have to go somewhere.." Then, he probably ran to the bathroom.

"Wait! Sasuke-kunn!" Sakura yelled.

Kagome was laughing on the tree hanging on the a branch, clutching her stomach. 'Mann.. That was **too **funny!'

While Sakura was sitting on the bench with whatever was on her mind, Sasuke came. The real one.

"Ohh! Sasuke! I know you're shy and all but I understand you!" Sakura puckered her lips for him.

Sasuke twitched in anger. 'What the fuck did Naruto do this time? That teme.. Wait until I get him..'

He turned away in disgust. "Go away hag."

Sakura gasped. "Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored her as he looked up a tree. "Kagome come out. It's already dinner time."

Kagome pouted as she jumped out. "Awh.. You saw me?"

He smirked. "More like I felt your chakra."

"Whatever."

They walked away talking about Itachi's birthday party until Sakura interrupted them.

"What about me Sasuke-kun?!" She hollered out and running toward them.

This time, both of them turned around and glared at her daring her to take a step closer.

She shut her mouth in fear. "N-Nevermind.."

* * *

He looked at the clock. 'It's time..'

* * *

_Kagome's POV_

"Mommm! I'm sorry! I forgot the gorc-"

I stopped talking when I saw the whole Uchiha pound empty and the ground covered in blood.

I gasped in shock and grabbed my twin's hand. "Sasuke. Do _not_ let go."

He gulped in fear and nodded.

We kept on walking until we saw Uncle and Auntie.

We called out to them but we had no answer. When we walked toward them we saw that they were covered in blood. We ran up to them and knelt beside their bodies. A single tear fell out as I said my prayer.

"C-Come on Sasuke. Let's find this guy and kill him." I said determinedly.

He nodded and wiped him tears. "Let's."

We kept on walking until we arrived at our place.

I quickly took two steps back when we saw the kunais and blood over the floor.

"Mom!? Dad?! Answer us!" We shouted.

We ran to their room and opened the door. Our parents were lying down on the floor dying.

"Who-Who the hell did this?!" I shouted angrily, looking around.

I suddenly felt a tug on my hand. I saw Sasuke slouched on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Kagome.. I can't take this anymore.."

I gulped and I said, "Stay here Sasuke. I will go look for help."

"Who said you're going anywhere?"

I whipped my head on the side and saw Itachi in the shadows. I smiled.

"Onii-chan! Help us! Someone killed Mom and Dad!"

He stepped towards us and took out a kunai, and shot it toward Sasuke. He cried out in pain when it scraped against his arm. I rushed toward him and healed it right away.

I looked at him confusingly. "O-Onii-chan?"

I noticed the blood on his shirt and the blood on his sword. Scared, I took a step back.

He smirked. "Scared?"

I gulped. "W-Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to test my powers. Just to keep them in check."

I shivered. "That's too cruel.. To kill the whole clan.. That's not you Itachi! What happened to you?"

"..Oh you have no idea."

His eyes glowed red and turned into a somewhat kaleidoscope.

I realized what it was and gasped. I quickly came out of the powerful genjutsu but Sasuke failed.

"S-Sasuke! Run!"

But he was already caught in it and collapsed on the floor.

"Sasuke!"

I looked at Itachi, but he wasn't there. A pain came from my stomach as I was stabbed.

"I-Itachi.. Please don't do this."

His eyes flashed in pain but immediately went back to the emotionless eyes.

He said nothing as he stepped toward me.

I shook in fear. I ran out of the building and was running outside.

'Must.. Must tell the Hokage.'

Suddenly, Itachi flashed in front of me.

"Itachi! Please stop! I know you don't mean this!"

"Kagome.."

"W-What?"

He took a step towards me as I mimicked him and took a step back. We continued the process until my back was against the wall.

"I-Itachi?" I asked confusingly.

He cupped my cheek carefully and leaned in.

My heart beated fast as he neared in. He leaned into my ear as he asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." I breathed out.

"Do you hate me?"

I inhaled sharply. "H-How could you think that? Itachi.."

'C'mon Kagome!'

"I-I love you.."

His eyes widened as he pulled away. "Even though I killed your family?"

"Yes."

He took a deep breath as he said, "Kagome.. I'm going to go to the Akatsuki."

I widened my eyes. "What? Why?!"

"After I did all this.. Sasuke probably hates me."

"No he doesn't! Stay here!"

There was a moment of silence until he asked..

"Would you like to come with me?"

The sudden question caught me off guard. I was going to say yes but..

"I can't.. Sasuke needs me.."

His eyes hardened. "I see."

I stepped towards him. "But Itachi.. Even though all this happened. I will always love you.."

He leaned in towards me again and he brushed his lips against mine softly and leaned back.

I blushed beet red. He chuckled.

"When we meet again.. We will do **_much_** more than that." He smirked.

I blushed redder. "Stop! You're teasing me!"

"Kagome.. I love you too.."

Then, he pressed a pressure point on my back and the last thing I saw was a tear dripping down from Itachi's face..

'Itachi.. Please don't go..'

* * *

The most votes I got was Kagome/ Itachi!

I could easily change the pairings when I get further into the story.

**8/10/13**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome/Itachi: 10

Kagome/Sasuke: 1

Kagome/Neji: 3

Kagome/Shikamaru: 1

Itachi/Kagome/Sasuke: 3

_What?! Only 1 vote for Sasuke? Oh c'mon guys!_

_Thank you so much to everyone who voted and reviewed for the story! :D  
_

* * *

**Immortal**

**Chapter 6**

_"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." _

_― Albert Camus_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to the annoying sounds of the heart monitor. When I opened my eyes I saw a white ceiling. I quickly closed my eyes. I groaned when I realized where I was.

'The fucking hospital? Just great.'

I sighed tiredly. 'I remember Itachi killing all of my family..'

'Was this all a dream?'

I tried to sit up when a slight pain came from my stomach.

My eyes moistened when I remembered that Itachi killed my family.

'So.. It wasn't a dream..My family are all dead..'

A tear slipped out as I remembered Itachi.. with all the blood over his clothes.

I remembered Sasuke fainting because of the powerful genjutsu..and..

"Wait.. Where's Sasuke?" I said frantically.

I quickly sat up even though I was in pain and looked around. I pushed back the curtains that were blocking us. My eyes softened when I saw him.

"Sasuke!" I ran over to him and stood by his side.

He was sleeping on the hospital bed. He was crying..

I didn't want him to be in anymore pain so I woke him up. "Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up!"

He fluttered his eyes open and said, "K-Kagome?"

I blinked back my tears as I said shakily, "Oh Sasuke.."

He looked away from my face. "It wasn't a dream huh? I knew this was going to happen."

Confusingly I asked, "What?"

"When I was going to the Hokage's room to give him his paperwork, I heard them talking.. Something about killing the Uchiha Clan."

"What?! How come you haven't told me sooner?"

"I was too scared.. I thought.." He trailed off and had a distant look in his eyes.

I sighed in frustration and pushed the hair away from my eyes.

"It's alright now Sasuke."

"But Mom.. and Dad.. They all died."

I smiled sadly. "But you have me,.. and I have you. That's all I need."

He blushed and smiled back. "Ya.."

We both jumped up when the door opened. The Hokage walked in. He sat down on a chair near us as we just stared at him.

He spoke to us, breaking the silence. "I'm very sorry.. about your loss."

I forced a laugh. "Oh it's nothing! Don't mind us!"

He glared at me. "Stop hiding things Kagome. It only makes it worse. Holding all the pain inside, always helping others but not yourself.." He stopped for a moment and looked at me in the eye. "Kagome.. You're a special girl. Always making the people around you happy when sad. There's an.. aura.. That everyone loves."

My eyes moistened. "H-Hokage-sama.."

He turned to Sasuke and said, "Your stubbornness will be the death of you, child." He chuckled. "You're such a stubborn little kid. I remember you when you were born. Always acting tough on the outside but I know.. that in the inside, you want someone to hold you, to care for you. But that pride always gets in the way huh?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the Hokage said his secret. "W-What are you talking about?"

The Hokage laughed. "That stubbornness."

'So Sasuke wants to be hugged? Never knew that.'

"You know Sasu.." I asked suggestively, "I could hug you anytime you want." I raised an eyebrow.

He blushed madly. "What he said wasn't true!"

The Hokage interrupted our conversation. "I have an apartment prepared for you. Just follow Iruka."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Now get ready." He walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

I looked at him and said, "C'mon Sasuke.. Get out of the bed."

He grumbled and got out.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you.. Do you hate Itachi?"

There was a moment of silence until he said. "Yes.. I hate him. He killed our clan, Kagome! I swear..I will kill him one day. Revenge.. I will have _**revenge**_."

I shivered from the immense hate in his voice.

"Sasuke.. Don't you understand?! I'm pretty sure he had a-" I was cut off by his angry voice.

He snarled. "Had what? A reason?! He had a fucking reason to kill our _**whole** _clan_?! _No! Why don't you understand?! He almost killed us! Why don't you hate him?!"

"Because.. He didn't."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"He didn't kill us Sasuke! He still loves us!"

He looked at the floor. "Isn't it because you like him?"

I blushed faintly remembering the events from yesterday. "W-What?!"

"See? You're blushing and stuttering. You like him."

I sighed frustratingly. "What is up with you? I only like him as family." I lied.

His face relaxed. "Let's just go to the apartment."

Iruka flashed in front of us just in time and bowed down in an apologetic way. "I heard what happened. I'm very-"

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't be."

Iruka nodded in understanding, knowing that he didn't want to be pitied and said, "Follow me." He walked out the room and motioned us to follow him.

Sasuke got off the bed and walked to the door, but not before grabbing my hand.

"It's ok Kagome..Let's just forget this ever happened." He murmured.

I followed him lifelessly. "I can't Sasuke.. He was my brother. I loved him so much.."

We went outside and Iruka kept a good distance from us so he wouldn't hear our conversation.

"I know Kagome.. Just forget about it now.. I'm doing it for your safety. I mean.. Look at you.. You look well.. Horrible." He whispered.

"Shut up Sasuke."

"I'm serious. You look like a human but brought back to life."

"I look that horrible?"

"Well.. Ya.. You have bags under you eyes, your eyes are all red, and you have blood all over your stomach. Your hair is all messed up."

I flinched. "I can't help it. I can't risk losing another person.. I can't."

"You lost another person before?"

I quickly answered. "No. I mean. It's just that I don't want to lose another person anymore. It hurts..alot."

He looked at me suspiciously until he said, "I guess so. I miss Mom..and Dad."

I slung my arm on his shoulder. "It's alright Sasu. We will do this together."

He smiled. "I know."

"This is your new apartment. We put all your stuff there! Good luck!" He walked over to us. "Kagome. The Hokage doesn't need you on the mission. Someone else will do it."

"Alright. Thank you for everything Iruka!" I said back tiredly.

"Go and get some rest Kagome." He said sadly, not wanting to see his favorite student in pain.

"I will. See you tomorrow, Iruka-sensei.."

* * *

_I got off the well and opened the door._

_"Mom, Grandpa! I'm home!"_

_It was silent as I walked in. I froze. I frowned in confusion and called out, "Mom?! Grandpa! I'm home!"_

_It was still silent as I walked through the front doorway. I frowned harder when the air was slightly purple. _

_My eyes widened in fear as I realized what it was. I ran in the living room and saw Souta laying down on the floor with his eyes still open. My mom was slumped down on the dining table with my grandpa. _

_My eyes watered and tears came out. "No.. Mom.. Grandpa.. Souta!"_

_I shook my mom wanting her to wake up. "MOM WAKE UP!" I cried and I tried healing her. "Mom..No.."_

_I laid my head on her body and cried._

_"How did Miasma get here? How did Naraku get here? Damn this!"_

_I stopped crying and looked around me, still seeing the purple air. _

_"How..How am I still alive?"_

_I looked at my hand and saw it glowing pink. I gasped in surprise. _

_I looked back at my family and went outside. I dug three holes beside the shed that could fit them and went back inside the house. I dragged them into the grave and filled them in with dirt. I picked out flowers from the garden and put them on the graves. I said my prayers and went inside the well. _

_'I love you guys.. May you rest in peace..'_

* * *

Once again, Thank you so much for the reviews! It gives me much encouragement!

**8/12/13**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome/Itachi: 10

Kagome/Sasuke: 2

Kagome/Neji: 3

Kagome/Shikamaru: 1

Itachi/Kagome/Sasuke: 3

_Yay! One more vote for Sasuke!_

* * *

_Man.. That last chapter was boring.. right? To make it up to you guys, I will make this chapter long. Sorry about the last chapter!_

_deebeth89: Thank you for pointing out the mistake! I owe ya one! The advice really helped! :D_

_xDLOLxD: Your review gave me a lot of encouragement! Thanks!_

_Thank you everyone for the reviews!_

* * *

**Immortal**

**Chapter 7**

"Someday your prince charming will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost and was too stubborn to ask for directions."

* * *

"Hurry up Kagome! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming you impatient baka!" I tied my silky blue sash around my waist, making a ribbon and pulled on my shoes.

"What did you say?"

I walked outside holding a piece of toast in my mouth. I grabbed it by my hand so I could talk.

"Oh? Not only are you dumb but deaf? Oh ho ho. That's great news."

"Hey!"

He said insults as I just walked beside him thinking.

Our apartment has 3 rooms, a kitchen and a living room. It's pretty spacious so it's perfect for me. But I miss the others.

I shook my head and mentally smacked myself in the head.

'Don't think about them Kagome! It will only make you sad!'

Well, today I'm wearing my usual outfit. A white dress that reaches above my knees and the blue sash.

The academy came into view and Sasuke sighed.

"Another day of boring studies." He groaned.

I smiled slightly. "Oh cheer up emo guy."

He twitched. "Shut up."

He stopped in front of the classroom doors. I frowned in confusion and stopped with him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

He looked at me sadly. "You changed..a lot. And most people don't like it Kagome. Please.. can't you-"

I glared at him. "We already talked about this Sasuke. Like I said, I can't risk losing anyone else. I have to distance myself from them."

He sighed dejectedly. "If you say so Kagome.." He walked in leaving me outside.

"I'm sorry Sasuke.." I murmured.

I opened the doors and went to my seat. I sat down.

It was empty and quiet.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"I heard that today Iruka-sensei will tell us our teams."

"Tch. Teams? That will only slow me down." He scoffed.

"I feel the same way Sasu. But it's the only way to become a higher rank."

"Whatever."

"Sasu..."

He hesitated. "Fine.. Only for you Kags."

I chuckled. "Thanks!"

He smiled, and looked around. "We're pretty early huh?"

I looked around with him seeing a cobweb on the ceiling.

'Is that a fucking spider?'

"Uh.. Ya.." I said nervously.

It was silent as I looked up time to time at the spider.

'Ewww... It got a fly. Hella disgusting.'

I broke the silence. "Uhm.. Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"There's.. There's a spider above me."

He smirked at me. "Don't tell me your afraid of spiders?"

I laughed nervously. "Ha.. Haha.. Me?.. Afraid of spiders? No way.. Hah.. ha.."

He rose a eyebrow at me and sighed.

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu." He blew but made it a small flame.

The poor spider disappeared.

"T-Thanks."

"I knew that you were scared of spiders."

I glared at him. "Not a word."

He smirked at me. "Oh really?"

"Yes. I-" I was cut off when Shikamaru came in.

"Yo." He said tiredly.

I smiled at his laziness as he went to his seat and placed his head on the table.

"Hi Shika." I said softly.

He scowled. "I told you to stop with the nicknames."

"Ok shika."

"I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

Then Neji and Tenten came.

"I swear.. It's like they're together or something." I muttered.

Sasuke nodded. "They _would _look good together."

"Hi Sasuke and Kagome! Oh and you too Shikamaru!"

We said our greetings and we were back to our usual silence. I looked at my watch, and sighed in annoyance.

'Ohh boy. There they come."

The door opened as two loud girls came, yelling at each other.

"I WAS IN FIRST BILLBOARD BROW!"_  
_

"PSH YA RIGHT! I HAD TO LOOK BEHIND ME TO SEE YOU INOPIG!"

"NO WAY! MY FOOT WAS IN THE DOOR WAY BEFORE YOURS WAS, HUGE FOREHEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YOU HEARD-"

I went into the conversation as I looked at them casually.

"Ino was first Sakura." I drawled out.

Ino smirked at Sakura. "Told ya soo!"

Sakura glared at me. "What are you blind?"

I looked at her not letting my calm demeanor erupt. "I have the fucking sharingan, you idiot."

"Excu-"

"HII EVERYONE!"

I looked at the foolish boy with yellow hair. There was a headband on his head.

My eyes softened. 'He passed.'

Ino looked at him in shock. "Naruto.. You passed?"

She received a proud nod. "Yup!" He grinned.

"Hm.. Thought that dobe wouldn't make it." Sasuke muttered.

I shrugged. "Miracles always happens."

I stood up and walked up to Naruto. The room was silent as he stared at me until I reached him. I raised my hand and let it fall on his yellow fuzzy hair.

"Good job Naruto. I'm proud of you." I murmured.

He blushed and grinned. "Thanks!"

I smiled at him and went back to my seat. I took my book out and started reading. I felt everyone's stares as I lifted my gaze, my eyes half closed.

"What?" I drawled out.

Naruto broke the silence as he said, "Sakura-chan! Did I do good!"

She scowled at him and said, "Shut up baka! You did horrible!"

His face fell and walked slowly to his seat. When he came near me I stood up, laid my hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Don't listen to that brat. You did great."

His face lit up and hugged me.

I froze and gave Sasuke a glance.

He shrugged and went back to reading.

I slowly lowered my hands to his back and hugged him back. 'It's been awhile since someone hugged me.. It feels nice.'

He let go and went to Sasuke. I sat back down to read.

"Hey teme! I want a rematch! You clearly cheated!" He jumped up on the table and stuck his face in his.

He scoffed. "You should accept the fact that I'm way stronger than you baka."

Naruto leaned in further. "What did you say?!"

Then, suddenly the boy behind Naruto swung his arm back accidently causing Naruto to lean in _more.__  
_

I widened my eyes and quickly grabbed my book. I placed it between their lips.

I snarled. "Naruto. That was my favorite book."

He giggled nervously. "I will buy you another copy.."

Knowing that he was poor, I said, "No need." I muttered.

Sasuke was shocked at his twins fastness. 'I didn't even see her hand..'

When Iruka-sensei came in we sat back in our seats.

He went to this front of the room and picked up the sheets that had the teams.

"Good morning everyone! I will now say the teams! Listen up!" He shouted.

I yawned and listened for my name.

"Team 7! Sakura Haruno! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura groaned as Naruto thrust his fist in the air, shouting a whoop of success.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

This time Sakura was the one to shout in success and Naruto to sulk.

"And.. Kagome Uchiha!"

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at me but Sakura fumed thinking that I will steal him away. I rolled my eyes. 'Bitch.'

"But Iruka-sensei! Why is Kagome in our team?" She complained.

He glared at her. "Because she was the top kunoichi of the year while you were the worst." He said bluntly.

The other girls laughed at her and I mentally laughed at the my teacher's bluntness. Sakura blushed in humiliation.

Naruto opened his mouth but shut it after hearing how harsh his teacher could be.

I smirked. 'Wise choice.'

The teacher said the rest of the teams and went out of the classroom. Slowly the team leaders came and took the students. Soon we were the only ones.

I sighed. "What's taking this guy so long?" I leaned against the window pulling out my book.

Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno."

Meanwhile Naruto was playing a prank on our sensei. Placing an eraser between the doors.

"I don't think that's a good idea Naruto." I said lazily.

He laughed childish. "He won't fall for it! He's stronger than all of us!"

I shrugged. "Probably." And I went back to reading.

The door opened and the eraser fell on his white hair.

Wait..white hair? My eyes widened. 'Kakashi?!'

I said nothing as I watched the prank succeeded.

"Hmmm... how do I put this? My first impression of this group... You're a bunch of idiots.." He turned around but not before smiling at me.

I smiled. "It _is _Kakashi." I murmured happily to myself. The others groaned at how far it was to the roof while I flashed to the roof. I saw him reading that stupid book of his. He looked at me and spread his arms out.

"How is my favorite daughter doing?" He said smiling.

"I'm doing great dad!" I laughed in the first 5 months and smiled. "Welcome back to Konoha!"

He smiled back at me. "Thanks."

He was in a mission for 3 months. Ever since the Uchiha massacre happened he happened to be my dad. He was always caring for me when I was alone.

He let me go when he heard the others coming, so I went to go sit down on the stairs.

When they were all seated he said, "Now introduce yourselves!"

Sakura frowned in confusion. "How?"

Sasuke smirked at my supposed dad, secretly having a grudge on him because of the way Kagome acted towards him. "Ya Sensei. Why don't you tell us first?"

My dad rose an eyebrow as he shrugged. "Oh... me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future..hmm... never really thought about that..as for my hobbies... well I have a lot of hobbies."

I giggled inside my head.

Naruto fumed. "What the hell? All we learned was your name!"

Kakashi ignored him. "You first Prankster." He said to Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well.. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Kagome buys me more! I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in hot water. My hobby is to train with Kagome, eat and compare Ramen! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make the village recognize my existence!" He said determinedly holding his headband.

I chuckled. 'Definitely Naruto.'

Kakashi sweatdropped. 'I see..He grew up in a interesting way..'

"Alright! Next!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like.. well.. The person I like is.." She looked Sasuke and giggled. "And my hobby is.. well, my dream is to.." She squealed and looked at Sasuke again.

Kakashi sighed. "And? What do you hate?"

"Naruto and Kagome." She said bluntly.

Naruto went to sulk in a corner while I ignored her looking at the sky.

Kakashi sighed again. 'Well.. I guess girls like her must be intrested in love than training. Can't blame her.' "Alright! You next emo guy!"

Sasuke glared at him before saying. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain somebody."

My face saddened at his introduction, knowing what has happened.

'Wow..Sasuke is so cool..' Sakura thought.

Naruto shivered in fear. 'Hope he's not talking about me...'

'Just as I thought.' Kakashi mused in his head. He looked at me.

"You next Kags."

I sighed and drawled out. "Well, My name is Uchiha Kagome. I like training with Sasuke and Naruto. I hate spiders. My hobby is to read."

Kakashi sweatdropped knowing who made her like that hobby. Why, him of course.

"Like Sasuke I have a mission to kill someone I hate. _**I will **_kill _him._"

Naruto and Sakura shivered in fright at the menacing tone.

'Cha! She's probably trying to show off! That bitch.' Sakura thought darkly.

Kakashi frowned in confusion. "Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to start a mission tomorrow."

Naruto jumped up excitedly. "What kind of mission is that sir?!"

"First,.. we're going to do something that we 5 can do."

"What, What, What! What is it?"

Kakashi paused for a minute looking down at his book. "Survivor training."

Naruto was disappointed. "Survivor training?"

"Why are we going to train even though it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy." Sakura blurted out.

He looked at her. "This is no ordinary training."

Naruto leaned his head to the side in confusion. "Then, Then what kind of training is it?"

Kakashi laughed as I laughed with him. I already knew what it was due to what he told me everyday he came home. The other 3 looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you laughing Kags?"

I stopped laughing but it was replaced by a smile. "This is no training guys. It will be really hard. But remember this." I looked at them, each in the eye. "This is all about teamwork. I will not repeat this again. **Teamwork**."

They looked at each other in confusion then nodded.

Kakashi looked at his book. "Well, if I say this.. You 3 should be surprised." He didn't look up from his book as he said, "Out of 27 graduates, only 9 are going to be Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi sighed. "In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."

Sakura and Naruto was gaping.

Kagome sighed in frustration.

Sasuke didn't do anything.

Kakashi kept on reading. "Told you, you were going to be surprised! Well anyways, come to the training grounds at 5 am. With all your ninja equipment. By the way, don't eat." His eyes turned into an upside 'U'. "Or you're going to throw up."

* * *

I arrived at Ichiraku and waited for the others. I sat down at a stool. Right now only Kakashi was here. Sasuke told me to go on ahead first because he lost his shirt or something.

I opened my book and asked Kakashi. "You paying for me right?"

He shrugged. "Only on one condition."

I twitched. "What?"

"And you can't back out of it."

I sighed in frustration. "Well? What is it?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Ya."

"You sure sure?"

"Uh.. Ya."

"You sure, you sure, you sure you wanna know?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Yes!"

"Are you sure _sure?_ Because you can't-"

"Oh my god! Just tell me already!"

He paused. "I will tell you when the others get here."

"SON OF A-"

* * *

8/16/13

_Some of the sayings in here, like the introductions, aren't from me. Masashi Kishimoto owns them. ^.^ Just saying._


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome/Itachi: 11

Kagome/Sasuke: 2

Kagome/Neji: 3

Kagome/Shikamaru: 1

Itachi/Kagome/Sasuke: 4

**_This is the last time to vote for the pairing!_**

* * *

Congratulations for '_Immortal_' for having over 3,000 hits! 

* * *

**Immortal**

**Chapter 8**

"What's better? A lie that draws a smile? Or a truth that draws a tear?"

* * *

My alarm clock rang at 6 am.

I groaned in frustration and threw it at the wall, thus breaking it to pieces. I tried to go back to sleep but remembered the mission. I threw off my covers and tried to sat up but something prevented me from getting up.

I looked at my stomach and saw a pale arm slung over my waist. My eyes softened at what happened last night.

* * *

_I was reading on my bed until I was disrupted by the door opening. _

_I looked at Sasuke sleepily. "What are you doing here Sasuke?"_

_"Can.. I sleep with you?" He said shakily._

_I observed him carefully, blinking my eyes. He was crying. I gasped. "What happened Sasuke?"_

_"It was just a nightmare.."_

_My eyes moistened at what I thought he was dreaming about. I patted a spot next to me. "Well? Come here."_

_He ran toward me and hugged me. "I want them back Kags! I want them all back to my life! I miss them so much!" He wailed. _

_I was surprised at his unusual outburst. "Shh..Sasuke.. it's alright.." I stroked his hair. _

_He sniffed as he made his way over to the spot I patted. "You know Kags?"_

_I looked back at my book. "Yes?" _

_"Sometimes.. I think of killing myself so I could go and meet my parents.."_

_I frowned at the news, not knowing he would go this far. "Sleep Sasuke." I said gruffly. _

_He closed his eyes. "Sorry for making you worry." Then, he went to sleep in exhaustion. _

_"It's okay Sasuke." I whispered. I placed a kiss on his forehead as I too... went to sleep._

* * *

I yawned and I shook Sasuke up.

"Sasuke! Get up!"

He moaned. "5 more minutes."

I twitched in annoyance and pushed him off the bed. "You could sleep down there." I smirked.

"Alright, Alright. I'm up." He got up from the floor and went to the bathroom.

I went to the other bathroom and got myself ready. I wore my usual attire and so did Sasuke. I packed ramen with hot water in them. One for me, Sasuke and Naruto. I feel like I forgot someone..But oh well.

"Hurry up Sasuke! Help me hold these!"

He came out of his room, fixing his headband. "Ok. Geez." He took a bowl and went out.

We walked to the training grounds and saw Naruto and Sakura.

"Geez where were you guys? We were here since a hour ago!" Naruto whined. Then, he noticed the ramen. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell us not to eat?"

I rolled my eyes. "1, I know my father really well. If he says to come at 5, he will come at 7. 2, I think we should eat, so we could have enough energy."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto eagerly gulped the ramen down.

"Hmph! I won't eat one!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"So that was the one that was missing." I muttered. "Well, I didn't even bring one for you." I took my own bowl and ate with Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

"Sorry, I was lost on the path of life."

They all glared at him.

He coughed. "Well, let's move on." He placed an alarm clock on a tree stump. "Alarm set at 12 pm. Today's mission is to get the bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch." He pointed to 4 tree stumps. "I will tie you there and eat in front of you."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kagome had no problem with that except for Sakura. She was starving.

Then Sakura noticed something. "Wait.. Why are there only 3 bells?"

Kakashi smiled. "Since there's only 3, there should be at least 1 to be tied to a log. That person will fail since he failed the mission. That person will go back to the academy. It might be just one or all four. You can do whatever you want to get this from me."

"But Kakashi! We might kill you!" Sakura warned.

"Yea! You didn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto said.

"In reality, people who are weak talk more." Kakashi retorted.

Kagome chuckled. "You really think that you could harm him? Much less touch him?"

"Ya.. He's a higher rank than all of us." Sasuke said.

"On the count of 3 the mission starts. 1. 2. 3!"

All of them concealed their chakra and hid.. Well, except Naruto.

"HEY COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "You know..You're kinda weird..compared to all of the others."

Naruto snarled. "THE ONLY WEIRD THING IS YOUR HAIR!"

'That idiot.' Was the thought all 3 thought of.

Naruto charged toward him and yelled a battle cry. Kakashi put a hand inside his pouch. Naruto froze when he approached him, ready.

"Taijutsu. I will teach you that one first." His hand took out what he was looking for.

'Isn't Taijutsu hand to hand combat? Why is he taking out a weapon?' The others watched them curiously.

Then he took out.. A book. (Flirting Paradise)

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE! YOU CLOSET PERVERT! I'M GOING TO POUND YOU!" He ran to him with a punch. Kakashi blocked it and Naruto did a roundhouse. Kakashi slung him over his back and threw him at the ground. Naruto crouched to kick under his feet, but Kakashi flashed behind him. His hands formed into a tiger seal.

'What is that? The seal of a tiger? Is he going to do a powerful jutsu?' Sakura thought.

Kagome looked away in disgust, knowing what would happen. "That stupid father of mine." She muttered.

Sasuke quietly laughed at his dad's actions and Kagome's words.

Naruto turned his head confusingly to look at his sensei.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

Naruto pounced into the air, screaming in pain and fell into a river.

Kagome and Sasuke both muttered. "Two Idiots. One Naruto is enough."

He turned toward the place we were hiding and shouted out, "Alright! Who's next?"

* * *

Sasuke and Kagome swiftly turned around when they heard Sakura scream.

Kagome shrugged. "She must've been caught by a genjutsu or something." She turned back around to look for Naruto. "Hurry up."

* * *

Naruto heaved himself on top of the riverbank and gulped in big breaths.

"Damn that white haired freak." He muttered. He looked around. "Where's the others?"

_'Teamwork guys. Remember this Teamwork.'_

He sighed. "Teamwork huh? I just have to find the others then." He sat up and was about to look for them until he heard someone talk behind him.

"I found him Kagome."

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke. Later, Kagome flashed in front of Naruto.

"Good job Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto looked at them wide-eyed. "Do you guys speak in each others mind?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Something like that. Here." She walked up to Naruto and placed her hands on his head. She muttered some words and she took her hands back to her sides.

"There. Do you hear me?"

Naruto heard her in his head. "Yup! Sugoi!"

Kagome turned around and walked toward where Kakashi was. "Well? C'mon."

* * *

Kakashi blocked one of the clones with his fist and kicked the other one strangling his leg. He panted in exhaustion. They just keep on coming and coming! A bright flame came from behind him and he jumped up in the air. He sighed in relievement but realized that his weapon pouch was missing. He frowned. Where could it be?

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Forgot something?" Naruto was holding his pouch, but in his other hand was his book.

Kakashi dropped his mouth in shock. 'How could these kids get the better of me?'

"Give it back!" Kakashi demanded. He landed on the ground.

Kagome walked to Naruto and took the book. She flipped to the page Kakashi stopped on. She smirked and looked at her father evilly. She coughed before reading out loud.

"No! We shouldn't do this here! C'mon Akane! Just this once!"

'_Steal it when he's distracted.'_

_'Gotcha.'_

Kakashi shut his eyes and placed his hands over his ears. "I can't hear you! Nope! Nada! Nothing!"

Kagome read in a louder voice. "It won't hurt! I promise! All I have to do is-"

"NOOOOO."

There was a jingle of bells and Kakashi opened his eyes in shock. Naruto and Sasuke was holding the bells, grinning. While Kagome was reading his book and was muttering, "This book isn't so bad."

Kakashi stared at them wide-eyed. Then chuckled. "Good job you three. Now head back to the stumps. You three deserve to eat some lunch."

Sasuke and Naruto sighed in relief, while Kagome just walked back. When they got there they sat down and ate the bentos next to the stumps.

"Wait.. where's Sakura?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"Forgot all about that stupid fangirl." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hold on, I will be right back." Kakashi disappeared then he flashed in front of us holding Sakura. "It seems she went back to the village and tried to eat. Luckily, I got her in time." He dropped her in front of the stump and tied her on it.

Sakura was blushing furiously in embarrassment and was trying to wriggle out.

"No use Sakura. Your loss." Kagome said eating.

Kakashi turned around. "I'm going to go back to the village to get something to eat." He jumped up in the trees. "By the way, don't feed Sakura. Or you all will fail even though you passed the test."

They continued eating in silence until Kagome broke it.

"Here Sakura eat mine." Kagome stood up and slashed the ropes so she could be free. Then, she gave her the bento. "I'm not that hungry."

Sakura looked at her wide-eyed and mumbled a 'thanks' before eating. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her frowning then shrugged.

'Kagome always has a reason.' Naruto thought.

Then suddenly there was a clash of thunder and Kakashi's voice ran out.

"I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO GIVE FOOD TO SAKURA!"

Sasuke looked around alarmed.

Naruto and Sakura screamed.

Kagome just ate Sasuke's bento casually.

"YOU ALL-"

"So do we pass?" Kagome's drawling voice interrupted her father's stupid speech before finishing off her food.

"NO! YOU ALL pass." He smiled while clapping. He slapped Kagome on the back. "That's my daughter!"

Kagome glared at him and kept on eating.

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are regarded as scum." Kakashi said absentmindedly, remember what Obito told him. "But, those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum!" This time Kagome also said it softly. Kakashi said quotes all the time. It rubbed off on Kagome as she, herself, loves quotes now.

Naruto teared up. "You know? You're actually kinda cool."

Kakashi chuckled. "You're not bad yourself. How about I treat you all for Ichiraku? Sounds good?"

Kagome glared at him. "You're paying. Not like that other time. You pissed me off so bad."

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Yup!"

They all walked to the village talking and laughing. (Leave out Kagome)

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!" The annoying voice said.

They ignored her as they kept on walking and talking.

Sakura huffed in annoyance and walked back home.

* * *

"Hey do you think he will get mad?"

"Nah don't think so."

"I'm going to use it then." Kagome gave the merchant the money as she hummed happily.

"He will be perfectly fine with it."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU USED ALL THAT MONEY?! JUST FOR THAT STUPID BRACELET?!"

* * *

**XxRoseandIvyxX**: She got it from me! Hehe..

**Labrinth Butterfly**: Thanks!

**Silversun XD**: Thank you so much for everything! For reviewing on every one of my chapters! Thanks!

**xDLOLxD**: Thanks! I don't really know if I will update again, you know, with school and all.

**Foxluna: **Thanks you the reviews! Hm? It was really that funny? Nice to know! :D

**NarutoxHinata:** The quotes are inspiring? That's good. Tbh. I, myself, love that pairing too. (Naruto and hinata.)

**Rangerswood: **Hahhaha! That's funny!

**Forgotmypassword: **Thank you so much! Hhehe.. you forgot your password. :3

* * *

**8/23/13**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome/Itachi: 12

Kagome/Sasuke: 2

Kagome/Neji: 3

Kagome/Shikamaru: 1

Itachi/Kagome/Sasuke: 4

**As you could see from the above, Itachi won. ^.^**

_**By the way, this is just a short chapter. Nothing related to what was going to happen, last chapter. Just a chapter I made for fun. :3**_

* * *

**Immortal**

**Chapter 9**

"Someday you will cry for me like I cried for you. Someday you will miss me like I missed you. Someday you will need me like I needed you. Someday you will love me but I won't love you."

* * *

Kagome sighed for the millionth time today and was laying down on the green, fresh meadow, watching the clouds with Shikamaru. "Hey Shika?"

He twitched but said, "Ya?"

"Do you know what today is?" She drawled out eagerly.

"Yea."

Kagome's face lighted up with hope. "What?"

"August 25th."

She looked dejected. "Oh. Ok."

Shikamaru, who knew what was going on said, "What is it?"

Kagome stood up and brushed off invisible dust off her skirt. "Nothing." Then she flashed out of his sight.

Shikamaru also stood up and chuckled to himself. "I wonder what I should get for that troublesome girl.."

* * *

"Otou-san, do you know what today is?" Kagome, again, asked her father.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow and answered, "Is there supposed to be an event today?"

Kagome turned around, not letting him seeing the disappointment on her face. "No. Nevermind."

Then, again, she flashed out of his sight.

Kakashi was confused and took out his book. Then, something snapped inside of him. Oh ya! It's her-

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" An obnoxious voice interrupted his thoughts as he faced toward Naruto.

"You mean with her-" Again, he was interrupted.

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD! SHE MIGHT HEAR!"

"What do you need help with?"

"Just setting things up. _Food._ Friends. Where it should be."

Kakashi sighed. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you're her dad. Duh!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fine."

* * *

Kagome was laying down on the tallest building of the roof.

'Midoriko-sama?'

She heard a yawn and she answered, '_Yes dear?'_

'Do you remember what today is?'

'_Of course dear, it's your birthday.'_

Kagome cheered silently, glad that someone _actually_ remembered her birthday.

'You remembered.'

She chuckled. '_Of course I did. And I have a few presents for you.'_

Kagome was feeling happy, so happy she couldn't describe it. She was an 20 year old by now, but still had the innocent girl's emotions.

'What is it Midoriko-sama?'

_'I will let you have some of the weapons your friends had at the Feudal Era.'_

Kagome's heart accelerated. 'Really?'

She felt the powerful priestess chuckle. _'Yes really. Now pick.'_

Kagome thought for awhile then said, 'Inuyasha's sword.'

The priestess thought of it for a second. '_Well, you did have a connection with it right?'_

Kagome shrugged inwardly. 'Something like that.'

_'Wait a second, dear.' _There was a moment of silence then the sword appeared on the grass in front of her. She looked at the sword, her past lover possesed and carefully held it by the handle. She flinched at the dried up blood and unsheathed it.

It was absolutely beautiful. The way it sparkled against the sun, and the way the light reflected off of it with the sunrays.

Then suddenly it vibrated. Kagome frowned, remembering that this happened before. Then.. a voice came into her head.

'_Ugh, who dares to interrupts my sleep?!'_

Kagome was shaking, not because of fear. But because she was excited. She took a deep breath and said into her mind, '_Do you remember me?'_

'.._Aren't you that women that freed me?'_

Kagome smiled hugely. '_Yes! Yes it is!'_

She heard him chuckled. '_I owe you one. Being trapped inside a rock hurts my back ya know? But then again, that lowlife half-demon, doesn't even know how to use me. That little mutt.'_

Kagome giggled. Getting straight to the point she asked, '_Can I be.. your new owner?'_

There was a moment of silence. '_Sure, why not. But I need to teach you the moves. Maybe it will be a bit different because you're a priestess.'_

'_Ok.. I guess. Thank for accepting the offer!'_

'_Sure kid.' _Then he went back to sleep.

'_Is you're conversation done child?'_

'Yup!'

_'What else would you like?'_

_'_Sesshomaru's sword.'

'_Ahh.. the one who revives the dead. Fortunately, he left it behind at the battle field when he went into hiding with Rin and Jaken.'_

Kagome sighed in relief. '_Thank you so much!'_

A similar look alike sword appeared at the ground beside her feet. She picked it up and examined it closely. Then it too, vibrated.

'_Oh, it's that wench.'_

_'My name is Kagome! Not wench!'_

_'Whatever. Same thing.'_

_'DAMN IT! YOU SON OF A-'_

_'Calm down. Geez. Crazy_ woman.'

Kagome took deep breaths and said, '_I want to be your new owner.'_

She heard him chuckle._ 'I might get some fun if I say yes.'_

_'Then?'_

_'Fine.'_

Kagome cheered and said, '_Thank you!'_

_'No problem. Wait is that.. That's Tessaiga?'_

_'Uh.. Ya.'_

_'It's him.. TESSAIGA! WAKE THE FUCK UP AND SAY HI TO YOUR BROTHER!'_

Of course, he then woke up.

'_Oh it's you bro.'_

_'Mann.. Long time no see man!'_

_'It's a good thing that we are together now. Since we are, we could-'_

_'Shhh! Don't tell her! She has to figure it out herself.'_

Kagome ignored them.

'Midoriko-sama. Thank you for everything.'

_'No problem dear, goodbye.'_

Her voice faded away and she slung the two swords on her back. Putting them in a 'X' fashion like way.

'_Ahh.. This is much more comfortable. Everyone always put me on the waist. I don't want to kiss their smelly ass.' Tessaiga_ commented.

'_Yes.. Very true.' _Tenseiga also commented. _  
_

Kagome sweatdropped and continued walking to her apartment. The sun was setting already. She sighed in rejection.

'Did they forget? I'm pretty sure a bunch of people was asking when my birthday was..'

She kept on walking, now noisy to her. Because of the sword's stupid bickering. Then.. she erupted.

'_Shut. The. Fuck. Up.' __  
_

Finally, the two swords stopped talking. One thing in their thoughts. 'Do. Not. Make her angry.'

She walked to her door and saw it opened slightly. She frowned thinking that there might be an intruder. She went into her battle stance and opened it. It was pitch dark and silent until..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME-CHAN!"

"Geez, thought you weren't going to come for a second there."

"Kagome! Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday kiddo."

"Hn. Happy Birthday idiot."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she relaxed. She got out of her stance and walked towards the group. "Oh guys.. Thanks."

This was a first to everyone. Never knowing she could say those kinds of words. They all grinned, happy that they got her to say something nice. "Your welcome!"

Naruto grinned in excitement. "Time for cake!"

Everyone laughed, except Kagome. But she _did _smile.

They cut the cake in even pieces and ate. They laughed and Shikamaru smacked her on the back, commenting that she was growing older. Not noticing the new swords he made the two swords angry. Making hell for Kagome.

"Alright! Present Time!"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Presents?"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned. "You will LOVE mine!"

Sasuke scoffed. "She will love mine first."

Naruto twitched. "Oh ya?"

Kagome ignored them and went toward the table packed with presents. She took one out and on the label said, From: Kiba. She glanced at him and opened carefully. Kiba blushed and coughed.

The gift was a dog stuffed animal. Kagome stifled her laughter.

Kiba defended himself. "H-Hey! You said you liked dogs!"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

Kiba was taken back from how beautiful the way she smiled. He blushed. "Y-Your w-welcome."

Sasuke glared at him. "Fuck off."

Kiba growled. "Why don't you?"

Kagome giggled softly. Not wanting anyone to hear her. But unfortunately, Shikamaru caught it.

She picked up another one. From: Ino. She opened it and inside was a book decorated in flowers.

Ino spoke up. "I-I saw that you read a lot.. So I picked out my favorite one and-"

Kagome interrupted. "Thanks." Then, again, she smiled.

Ino blushed. "Your welcome."

The next one was Naruto. It was a simple silver necklace with designs engraved on it. Next, was Hinata. She gave her an earring that was paired with Naruto's gift.

"Thanks guys!"

Naruto grinned and Hinata blushed furiously. She struggled for words. "Ah.. Uh.. Uhm.. Y-Your-"

Naruto stuck his face in front of Hinata's. "Hey, you alright?"

"Ahh.. Uh.. N-Naruto-kun.." Then.. she fainted.

Naruto waved his hands around franticly. "I- I didn't do anything!"

Everyone laughed at his idioticness.

Ten-Ten gave her a weapon pouch that could fit almost everything in. Rock gave her a drink, claiming it will give her more 'youth.'

She thanked them and smiled.

Then Sasuke gave her a cat that he found at the carnival he visited. He claimed that her name was Kirara.

Kagome gasped in surprise and Kirara mewed back in the same tone. She scooped her up in her arms and whispered to her softly. "Is.. Is that you?"

The cat mewed in response.

"What.. What about Sango?"

Kirara mewed sadly, flinching at her previous owner's name.

The others looked at them, wondering if they knew each other.

Kagome's eyes started to moisten. "Sasuke! Thank you so much!" She hugged him.

Sasuke started to blush. "K-Kagome!"

Kagome pulled back and gave him a smile.

He blushed and looked away. "Your welcome." Relieved that he said it without stuttering.

Then, lastly was Kakashi. He gave her a silver bracelet.

She grinned. "Thanks dad."

He ruffled her hair. "Your welcome."

Kagome looked at everyone and said, "Thank you so much everyone!"

Slowly, one by one, departed from her apartment. It became night and everyone was soon sleeping.

* * *

Kagome was laying down on the roof of her apartment and was looking at her silver bracelet in the moonlight. She heard faint footsteps and swiftly looked at the person coming at her right.

Dark, blue navy hair, came into view and she gasped.

"I-Itachi? Is.. Is that really you?" She scrambled up.

He chuckled. "It's me."

She ran toward him and embraced him, letting a couple of tears fall from her face.

"Itachi! I missed you so much!" She buried her face in his toned chest as he stroked her hair.

"I missed you too.. Kagome.." He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. He smiled.

"Why did you come back?" She looked at him with watering eyes.

He shrugged. "Just to say Happy Birthday to you."

Tears came out more. "You remembered!"

He kissed her softly on her forehead. "Oh course I did."

He played with her hair for a while, while with the other hand, fumbling with the present in his pocket.

"Hey Kagome? I have something for you."

Itachi wiped the tears from her face and knelt down.

Kagome frowned in confusion. "Itachi?"

He took out a ring and put it on her fourth finger. "Happy Birthday Kags."

Kagome blushed and put her hand on her chest. Not knowing why she had a bubbling feeling in her chest.

"Itachi...I'm too young." She bluntly said.

Itachi laughed in amusement. He stood up and kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you."

Kagome blushed furiously, glad that it was night. "I love you too.. Itachi."

Then with the last word he murmured into her ear, "Happy 12th birthday."

* * *

"Your mama's so fat that when she sat on a dollar, George Washington's booger came out."

Sasuke retorted. "Your mama's so stupid that when your dad said it was chilly outside. She ran outside with a spoon in her hand."

Kagome interrupted. "Bitch please. Your mama's so ugly that she made onions cry."

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Silversun XD, Lozenger12, xDLOLxD, kaggy snow, mangekyoumaster, WishfulThinking, FoxLuna.**

**FoxLuna: So Kagome saw this bracelet she liked and she didn't have any money with her. So, she used Kakashi's. He was mad because he didn't want to go to work again. Sorry if it was a little confusing. :)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Itachi won! xD_

* * *

**Immortal**

**Chapter 10**

"Isn't it funny how the people who promise you that they won't hurt you, are the ones that hurt you the most?"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean we can't go on a C-rank?!" Kagome bursted out unusually, in anger. "We go on these stupid D-rank stupid missions all the time!"

Naruto cheered for Kagome. "Ya! Kagome go tell the Hokage who's boss!"

Kagome glared at him and he immediately shut up.

The Hokage sighed in frustration. This was almost the 4th time she came barging into his office demanding for another harder mission. "No."

Kagome growled. "And why the hell not?"

Kakashi frowned. "Kagome. Language."

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. "Well?"

Sarutobi sighed a long breath. "Fine."

Kagome grinned in victory. "So what is it?"

He sighed again, calling out to the person behind the door. "Come in."

The door opened and a man, who looked about around his 50s came in. He laughed drunkenly. "Hah.. ha.. These little weak kids? With me? They won't stand a chance."

Kagome narrowed his eyes at him and looked back at the Hokage. "Thank you. But I already don't like this guy."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Good luck."

Kagome frowned and leaned on a wall of the office with her hands stuck in her pockets.

Naruto glared at the drunken man. "I'm not a weakling! I bet I'm stronger than you are!"

Sasuke also glared at him. "For once Naruto's right."

Sasuke stared at Sasuke lovingly. "Of course he is!"

Kagome sighed not paying attention to the conversation.

The drunk man waved his hand at them. "Whatever. At least there's someone to do the job. Get ready for tomorrow."

Kagome walked out the office, relieved that it was over.

Kakashi called out to her. "Come meet us at the gates!"

She didn't make any sign that she heard him and turned at a corner.

Kakashi sighed. Sometimes she's such a troublesome child.

* * *

She was laying down on the meadow, watching the sunset. She was eager for the C-rank mission. She trained everyday with her swords, anytime when she had free time.

_Dear reader, you could easily see that she's not your average girl. She doesn't exactly have any friends. Sure, she has Naruto. But that was it. She didn't shop. She didn't gossip. She didn't care about makeup or her outer appearance at all! Instead she trained day and night. To wrap it up reader.. she was a very hardworking girl._

She found the favor in the eyes of her swords. Everyone in the village loves her. Well, they actually pity her.

She sighed and lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the sun and looked at her ring.

Her ring.. It was gorgeous. A bright blue stone on the middle and diamonds surrounding it.

'_Hey Kagome? Are you thinking about that jerk?'_

_'Ya Kagome! He doesn't deserve you!'_

She sighed again. '_Guys.. shut up. I was the one who said to leave me behind.'_

There was silence until Tessiaga spoke up. '_Don't you love him?'_

She blushed faintly. '_Yes.. But I couldn't leave Sasuke behind.. He's my family too.'_

Tenseiga went into the conversation. '_So.. how's life?'_

Tessiaga scoffed. '_I'm pretty good. How about you?'_

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. '_Shut the hell up guys. I wonder how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dealt with this?'_

_'Oh actually, we didn't talk at all.'_

* * *

"WOW! THIS IS SO COOL!"

The old man lifted a finger towards Naruto and said, "Hey, will a kid like him be able to do the mission?"

Naruto ignored him and kept on ranting about how cool the nature was.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sasuke muttered under his breath. "Can we go now?"

Kakashi smiled. "Sure!"

They started walking and Sakura started up a conversation. "Are there ninjas in that country too?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe, there's some rogues but I doubt we would meet any dangerous ones."

"So we're safe?"

"Yes, this is only a C-rank mission after all."

Tazuna looked at his feet. "Yes.. Of course."

Kagome looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked up then quickly regretted it when he saw Kagome's eyes piercing into his own.

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Now Kagome, don't go and scare the client."

Kagome glanced at her dad and back at the Tazuna. She glared at him, then swiftly turned around.

Tazuna stared at her back and murmured. "She's quite a girl.."

Kakashi looked at him. "Yes. She is."

'Those eyes.. It felt like it's piercing into my soul..'

* * *

Kagome walked on the path soundlessly, reading her book. Feeling someone's chakra in the woods, she turned toward the trees slowly. Finding that she didn't feel it anymore she blinked her eyes. She turned back to her book and went back to the path.

She found her place on the book and accidently stepped on a puddle of water. Ignoring the chilly feeling on her foot she looked suspiciously at the puddle. Looking up, she saw the sun shining brightly.

Kakashi walked up to her. "You noticed?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Be on guard."

Her dad bowed mockingly. "Yes ma'am!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and an eye on her surroundings.

Then, something moved behind her dad. Her eyes widened as she saw two ninjas with a sharp chain.

"Dad!"

Kakashi looked behind him but the ninjas wrapped the chain around him. They tightened the chain and his body ripped into pieces.

Kagome looked horrified. "DAD!"

The ninja smirked. "One down."

Kagome felt anger swell up in her and felt an unusual feeling in her. Then, the last thing she saw.. was darkness.

* * *

Kagome smirked evilly and said, "Man.. I really wanted some fun!"

The two ninjas was confused at what was going on.

Kagome had completely changed. Her long navy hair reached under her waist and her fingernails grew. She had markings on her face and red eyes.

"You will pay!"

She rushed toward them with immense speed and the ninjas took a step back in fear. She took out Tessaiga. The ninjas were scared. Well, we can't blame them. The sword glistened in the sunlight and you could see faint dried up blood.

They took out their weapons but was too late.

Kagome stuck the sword into his stomach, took it out and stuck the sword into the other one. They coughed out blood and collapsed to the floor. Then, two more ninjas came out, going to their objective. Tazuna.

She sliced the sword in the air, getting the blood off, and headed towards the team.

Sasuke flashed on his sharingan and tried to fight off one ninja. Suddenly, the rogue collapsed due to the wound in his stomach.

Sasuke gasped at the sight of her. "K..Kagome?"

She smirked. "Yes?"

"What.. What happened?"

Kagome looked at her sword. "I'm a demon."

She went towards the other one next to Sakura. The demon grabbed his arm and twisted it. He cried out in pain. The new Kagome smirked, liking the sounds.

Kakashi came out, not liking where this was going. Kagome lifted her sword into the air and was about to kill him when she saw Kakashi.

"D..Dad?"

Kakashi's heart clenched in pain when he saw her face splattered in blood. "Kagome.. Stop."

"Dad.. You're .. alive.." Then she collapsed on the floor, her form back to normal.

The others in shock, making no move to help her. Then, another ninja came out of the woods and took her in his arms.

Sasuke was the first to react. "Hey! Give her back!"

The ninja laughed. "This girl will be a weapon to Gato-sama." Then he flashed away.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "KAGOME!"

* * *

_My young reader, Kagome was unbelievably sad. She had already lost her two families. Then the Uchiha clan._

_She was frustrated with herself. Not wanting anyone else hurt, she isolated herself from the other kids._

_Then that triggered her anger. Her dad dying. She had already seen so many people die in front of her eyes. Then, you know what happened next. Right? My dear reader? You have been paying attention. No? Fine. I will tell you._

**_ She became a demon. _**

* * *

She woke up groaning. Her head searing with pain.

'_Dude! What the hell? You're a demon?'_

_'She looked suspiciously like Sesshomaru.'_

_'Oh yaa! That's true!'_

_'Shut the hell up guys. I'm not a demon.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'_They are speaking the truth my dear.. You were a demon.'_

Kagome widened her eyes. '_Are.. Are you serious Midoriko-sama!?'_

_'Yes. Did you.. have an affair? Perhaps when you were older at the feudal era?'_

Kagome blushed, clearly indicating that she knew. '_M-Maybe.'_

_'Who is the lucky man?'_

_'S..Sesshomaru.'_

_'HA! I KNEW IT! GIVE ME MY CANDY TENSEIGA!'_

'_Shut. Up. Just for once.'_

Then it was quiet. She spoke up. '_Well, my dear. It seems that you got his demonic skills.'_

_'R-Really? That's kinda cool.'_

Midoriko chuckled. '_Yes.. It comes in handy sometimes.'_

"Hey girl! You awake? If you are come out." An unknown voice said.

Kagome frowned. 'What should I do? Maybe I should pretend to be sleeping..'

"If you don't come out, I will kill you. Doesn't matter if you're sleeping."

Kagome quickly scrambled up and noticed how weak she was. She walked out of the door shakily.

He placed a set of cuffs on her wrists pulled her.

"Try to escape and die."

She nodded weakly as she let herself be pulled by the stranger.

He stood in front of the door in fear and hastily shoved her inside. "She's here Gato-sama." Then he quickly walked away.

"Hm.. You a demon, girl?"

Kagome looked up and glared at him. "Speak about yourself. You monster."

Gato chuckled. "Feisty are we?"

Kagome snarled. "Let me out!"

He tsked. "No can do cutie. We just have to wait until they come out."

He stepped out from his desk and Kagome had to stifle her laughter when she saw how short he was.

"Are you afraid?"

"No." Kagome said.

"And why not?"

Kagome scoffed. Why the hell should I be scared of you when you're like, 4 feet tall? "You tell me."

"So you are a demon, yes?"

"And you are a butthole yes?"

He ignored me. "If you are, you would be a great part of my plans." He called out to one of his guards. "Take her away to her new room!"

He looked at me. "I will give you a new room for you to sleep in. Then, consider."

The guard took me by the arm and took me to my new room. "This is your new room. Consider yourself lucky for not dying." They he walked away.

I looked inside and a bed and a bathroom. I laid myself on the bed. Not caring if I got it dirty.

'_Please be alright..guys..'_

* * *

Sasuke punched the ground with his fist. "Damn it! Damn it all to hell!"

Naruto was sitting down with his head in his hands. "Shut the hell up Sasuke. We will get her back."

Sakura sat quietly. Not caring if Kagome was here or not.

But Kakashi was the worst of all. He won't read his book at all or make jokes.

Sasuke looked at them all. 'Kagome.. Come back..'

Tsunami came in with a tray of tea. "Anyone want tea? Oh and dinner is already served."

They said their thanks and held it on their hands.

Naruto stood up. "We should eat dinner." Then he walked up. Slowly one by one they went to the table.

They ate and Kakashi spoke. "Tazuna.. You should have told us."

Naruto looked up questioningly. "What?"

Kakashi gripped his chopsticks. "Then Kagome would be still here!"

Tazuna looked down at his food. "Sorry."

"Wait what?"

"It was supposed to be a B-rank mission but I didn't have enough money. I'm so very sorry.."

Sasuke bristled in anger and spoke quietly. "It's the past. You don't need to apologize. We will not speak of this ever again."

Then it became quiet.

The only thing running in their minds.

_Kagome.. Please be alright._

* * *

"So? Whaz are your skillz?"

"Oh, I have X-ray vision. I could see that you have girl panties on."

"And I could eat 10 snicker bars without barfing."

* * *

That little scene belongs to James Patterson. The Maximum series. Anyone ever read that? If you did, please tell me what part you like the best!

Thanks to:

**Lorelei evans, Silversun XD, NarutoxHinata, xDLOLxD, blueheartlovee, Nonoko Uchiha, AngelFirez.**

**Thank you guys so much! **

Maybe I'm being a bit selfish but.. can I have reviews? :3

* * *

9/7/13


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much to:

_**Lorilei evans: Heheh.. Stupid gato! Stupid indeed.**_

_**Mistress of Darkness Katana: Well, I just thought that I was. :)**_

_**Silversun XD: Thanks!11**_

_**NyanpireKuro: Thank you so much! I kinda spent time on this plot! :D**_

_**k-popluver4eva: Thanks! By the way, I'm korean! ASIAN ALL THE WAYYYYY!**_

_**SnowMiko: Thanks for the review! xD**_

_**NinjaOfDarkness: That's great that you read those series! And actually, I could make it longer. I just made it stop there. xD**_

_**NarutoxHinata: Don't kill my precious readers! And thanks for supporting me!**_

_**Angelfirez: Oh really? You use the mobile version? I should make it longer..**_

_**kago tashio: The poll is over and Itachi won. A typo. You're probably too young to understand. By the way, Kagome's demon comes out when she's emotional.**_

_**Guest: Thanks! xD**_

_**Foxluna: Hahah. I'm a Sesshomaru/Kagome person. Hhehe.. Sorry! I haven't forgotten about Kirara! Do not worry my precious reader!**_

_**Guest: You read them too?! Awesome! :D**_

* * *

**Immortal**

**Chapter 11**

"You can keep me, leave me, take me, or break me. But just remember.. You can't change me."

* * *

Kagome shivered coldly while she was formulating plans on how to get out. She noticed that her room was in the corner of the mansion. Which means, she was next to the woods.

She felt the stone and took out her kunai. She strained her ears for any footsteps near her room. Relieved that there wasn't any, she picked at the stone with her kunai. Seeing that it crumbled away, she smirked finding a way out.

She kept on picking on it until it was a small circle. She growled in frustration. The young girl blew a small fireball at it.

She gasped in shock as the fire slowly melt away.

'Why haven't I noticed it sooner?! This is.. This is freaking clay!' She thought angrily.

But still, she smiled in satisfaction. At this rate, this will take about a day.

Someone knocked on the door.

She quickly put her jacket in front of the hole and ran to the door. She opened it and saw one of Gato's henchmen.

"What do you want?" Kagome said in a brave voice.

The guard pushed her out of the way and walked in. He set a new set of clothes on the table and faced her.

Kagome flinched at the look on his eyes. Amusement, Lust, and Anger.

"W-What do you want?" Kagome repeated but this time with a wavering voice.

He took a step toward her and but she stood firmly. When he neared her, he took a strand of her hair and held it to his nose.

Kagome was confused at his actions but stood still.

"Rin.." He murmured.

"R-Rin?" Kagome whispered confusingly.

Suddenly, he stood straight with no trace of emotion. "Gato-sama, wants you." He turned around and walked to the door.

Then for the first time she saw his long white hair. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Sesshomaru! Is.. Is that you?!" Kagome called out desperately.

He turned around. "That is my name."

Kagome faltered. "Do you remember me?"

"I do not." He replied emotionlessly.

"O-Oh.." Kagome looked at the ground, not letting the tears escaping her.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in confusion but turned to the door. "We will keep Gato-sama waiting." He walked out.

"Yes.." She trailed after him.

'_Kagome.. He is only a reincarnation. Do not let him get to you.'_

'I know..'

He stopped in front of two oak doors. "Here we are. Have a nice day.." He paused.

She smiled at him. "Kagome."

"Kagome then." He smiled back at me and walked away.

She stared at his retreating back in shock. 'Oh my god. Hell must be freezing over. He just smiled at me.'

Kagome opened the doors and was greeted with Gato and a lot.. I mean, alot of food.

* * *

"Like hell I would."

"Now. Now Kagome. I just need you to agree with my plan."

Silence met his ears. He scowled furiously. "If you do not agree with my plans.. Then, you will not be able to meet your friends ever again!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I have trust in my friends. They will come to save me." Actually she was going to escape herself.

He bristled in anger. "Enough! Take her away!"

Guards came in and took her pulling her arm.

Kagome stood up haughtily and followed the guards.

Well, at least she ate.

They roughly pushed her in her room and walked away. Their armor clanking noisily in the silent hallways.

Kagome sighed. She made her way over to the small hole. She inspected it and noticed that it was fairly big to fit her through.

She walked to her bed and jumped in it, her front facing the bed. She sighed in frustration.

She hated this feeling. Being so squished in. Feeling so useless while the others were doing the mission.

Well, she just had to wait for the darkness to come. She closed her eyes and thought about why there was a reincarnation for the powerful demon anyways. Maybe it's because he's looking for someone.. Is it.. perhaps.. her?!

Kagome sat upright quickly, causing her sight to blacken. She groaned.

"The stupid stuff always happens to me." She grumbled. "He can't. I bet he doesn't even remember me anymore." She sat back down. Closing her eyes again.

_Actually reader, she was craving for her mate's touches. The way he whispered in her ear softly. To be honest, she was surprised that the stoic demon could actually show a feeling to her. She missed him so much. But Itachi filled in the empty spot in her heart. That's why she wants a higher rank so she could go outside the village and look for him. She loved him dearly and still dreamt about them in her dreams. _

"Sesshomaru.." She murmured in her sleep.

Then Itachi came into her dreams, of him smiling down at her and kissing soft kisses on her forehead. Another picture came into view and it was the day her second family was murdered. Itachi's face had droplets of blood and was looking at her with no emotion. He brought down the sword and lunged it down to her.

She gasped and quickly sat up. Huffing, she got out of bed with wobbly legs and went to the window. Seeing that it was dark, she headed over to the hole.

She continued making small flames. In about 3 minutes, she stood up exasperated. It wasn't even doing anything at all!

'It all leads to only one conclusion..'

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!" This time, it was an even bigger fireball. It blasted the clay wall to pieces and was big enough to fit her through. Kagome saw the nature and was itching to go and walk on the earthy ground. She climbed outside and jumped on a tree.

"Shit! She's trying to escape! Get her!"

The yells of the guards didn't stop her from fleeing from her freedom. She smirked and jumped through the trees.

The sound of a kunia whistled by her ear. She was startled as she looked behind her. There was about 10 guards coming after her with weapons. She swore under her breath.

'How did I not feel their presence?!'

She paced her speed up. She gasped in pain when a kunai embedded itself in her thigh. A few more came and it went into her right arm and grazed her left arm. She bit her lip from crying out in pain as she tripped on a branch and fell fast, to the ground.

'Damn it!'

She crashed into the ground and stood up wobbly. Kagome took out the kunais that were stuck to her body as she gritted her teeth in pain. She threw the weapons on the floor as she coughed out blooded, making the green grass, red.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the ten guards walk to her. She held a kunai in front of her to protect herself.

"You must come with us." One of the guards stood up bravely.

Kagome shook her head stubbornly. "Make me!" Then she crouched, still keeping an eye on the men and jumped high into the air.

"Stupid girl! Get back here!"

She heard the guards follow her and she turned around facing them, still keeping chakra on her feet to steady herself on the thin branches.

"Katon Ryuka no Jutsu!" She blew a straight stream of fire toward them and she burned half of them.

"You bitch!" One guard yelled angrily as he fell.

Kagome smirked. '5 down. 5 to go.'

She faced forward again and was beginning to see the village from behind the trees branches.

She was breathing heavily. Never had she ran this far at this speed!

'Just.. Just a few more minutes..'

A bunch of kunais flew past her and a few struck her. She didn't care about the pain only wanting to get away from the trees.

'Almost..Almost there!'

Her breathing increased and so did the men behind her.

The clearing cleared as she halted to a stop.

She widened her eyes in shock. "Oh no no no! No!" She groaned.

Up ahead of her was a high cliff with a huge lake on the bottom.

The remaining of the guards snickered. "You gave us quite a race little girl but it's over now! Now come back to us obediently and we will think about sparing your life."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at them and looked back down to see how far the distance was.

"Well? Come here girl!" They smirked and advanced toward her.

She gulped and walked to them calmly.

"Now, that's a good girl."

When she reached them she quickly turned around and ran toward the edge.

"What the fuck?! Hey girl! Come here!"

Then.. she jumped off.

"Oh kami-sama. Save me." She muttered before firing herself down the cliff.

* * *

"Ugh! There's no trace of that ninja's chakra!" Naruto groaned at the loss of his best friend.

They had just came back from the spot from where Kagome was last seen.

"Calm the fuck down. It's no use of going after her. She will come back soon. For now we should focus on the mission." Sasuke stated calmly.

"The hell?! You're just going to stand there and do nothing?! I thought you were better than this! Sasuke teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke walked away from him. "Kagome's strong and she can't stand in one place for long." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto blinked, his anger washing away. "That's true."

"Hurry up Naruto dobe." They walked into the house.

"Welcome back! Naruto and Sasuke! Dinner's ready!" Inari's mom called out.

"Hai!" Naruto called back. "Hey Sasuke-teme, you-" He got cut off.

"No. I'm not that hungry." Then he leapt off into the woods with a pained expression on his face.

"Hm. Weirdo." Naruto muttered. Then he went inside to eat.

Sasuke jumped on one branch to another and came to a clearing. He sat down and buried his face with his hands.

_Reader, even though he was acting like he didn't care that Kagome got kidnapped, he's actually really worried. She was the only family member he had left. Even though they weren't actually related. _

He stood up and held a kunai. He aimed at the trees with precise accuracy.

He stopped when he heard a rustle in the bushes and, in instinct, threw a kunia.

A yelp came from the bushes and a young girl came out.

"Hey! What was that for?" The young girl asked.

Sasuke frowned. 'What's a girl doing out here?'

"Hn."

"Whatever."

She held a basket of herbs and was going back to the forest to pick some more.

"Wait."

The young girl stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. "What?"

Sasuke looked her. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Haku."

He grunted. "Sasuke."

She grinned. "By the way.. I'm a boy."

Then she, I mean, he ran away.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Are boys that pretty?" He pictured Naruto doing one of his jutsus. He shuddered.

"I think he's gay. Yup. Gay." He muttered.

Then Sasuke walked back to the little house. He opened the door and was greeted with shouting.

"Like hell you do! You don't know anything about me! So stop acting like you're so smart!" Naruto's voice rang in the silent house.

"Naruto.. Language." Kakashi said softly, picking at his food.

Naruto glared at him. "Does that even matter now?!"

Inari's small voice rang out. "You should give up anyways! Those ninja's are too strong for you! You're all going to be killed! Just like.. Just like..." His voice trailed off in sadness.

Naruto gave him no pity. "Why should we give up huh?! One of our teammates got kidnapped by them! I'm not going to give up until I rescue her!"

The small boy's widened. "Her?! It's a girl?! She's going to die anyways! Just leave her alone!"

This time Sasuke interfered and glared at him harshly. "She's not an average girl. She's strong and could get out of any situation. And she's the only family member I have left."

"Only family member huh?" Inari mumbled.

"So you should be glad that you have at least your mom and grandpa! This teme here doesn't even have his family! Hell! I didn't have a family when I grew since a child! You're so pathetic! Why don't you save someone like what your dad did? Instead of moping around!

Inari couldn't take the pressure and ran outside his room. Naruto heard his wailes and was about to go help him but stopped himself. 'He has to know how to be strong.'

Kakashi stood up. "I will go."

Then he walked out with a strained expression on his face, remembering his past events with his old teammates.

"Alright. Good luck." Naruto muttered and ran out of the house.

'I will go with dobe.' Sasuke thought to himself as he too, ran out.

"Oook then. I will just cook then." Tsunami said cheerfully.

* * *

Kagome quickly swam up to the top, right when she reached the lake. When she reached it, she gulped in big breaths of air and swam to the shore. She laid herself on the shore, soaking in the warm heat from the sun.

She shuddered and tried to get the water out of her hair.

"There she is! Get her!" The guard's voices interrupted her.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and held up a shuriken. "You guys are so annoying." Kagome muttered.

"Shut up! You annoying brat! We already wasted enough time chasing after you!" One of the guards yelled at her angrily.

She rolled her eyes and tried to get the water out of her clothes. "Ya. Ya. You guys talk too much." She said bluntly.

"You bitch!" They snarled at her and shot kunais and shurikens.

She dodged most of it but not all, leaving small scrapes on her body.

She hissed in pain and took out her sword.

'_Ohhh yay! Some fun!'_

_'Not fair! What about me?!'_

She unsheathed it and held it between her and the guards. They hesitated at the look of the dangerous weapon.

She smirked. "Scared?" She taunted.

They roared in frustration and ran toward the short girl. They stopped suddenly then crumpled to the floor, blood sputing out from their wounds. Behind them was Kagome cleaning off the blood.

One guard asked weakly, "What are you? .. You are no human.. That speed... We didn't even see..." Then he breathed his last and laid his head on the ground.

Kagome looked at the sky. "I am no human, weakling. I am.." She inhaled. "A demon."

She bit her thumb and did the a hand sign. She slammed her hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu." She whispered softly.

A puff of air appeared and soon was replaced by a small cat.

"Mew." The cat lifted her paw and did a somewhat wave.

"Hi Kirara." Kagome said with a small smile.

The small cat mewed but in concern this time.

Kagome looked down at herself and noticed that she was badly bleeding. "Oh this? It's ok. It doesn't matter."

She mewed again.

Kagome knew what she said, considering that she traveled with this neko for over 5 years. "I just need you to take me to the others."

"Mew?"

"Oh ya. I forgot you don't know how they smell.. Well, that's alright. We'll just have to camp, it's getting dark anyways." Kagome murmured.

Kirara trailed after her new owner, wondering what made her change her personality.

* * *

Naruto yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that Sasuke's bed was made and put away. So was his teachers.

He stood up and changed into his regular attire. He walked into the kitchen and saw Inari's mom cooking.

"Good morning! Do you know where the others went?" Naruto asked.

She looked up. "Good morning Naruto-kun! They already went to the bridge to guard him. They told you to wait here." She answered.

Naruto grumbled. "Always leaving me to do the dirty work."

"And to let you get some sleep. You were out pretty late yesterday."

"Oh it's fine. Thanks anyways. " He walked toward the dock outside the house and sat down.

"Hey."

Naruto looked up at the small boy. He grinned cheekily. "What's up?"

He sat down next to Naruto. "I want to know something."

"What is it?"

"The girl who got kidnapped. What is she like?"

Naruto thought for a second. "Well, she's really pretty. She's really athletic and she trains a lot! Don't tell her this but I watch her train sometimes... Hehe.."

Inari could see the admiration in his hero's eyes. "She must be really awesome, ne?"

"Oh ya she is! I bet she could take down Gato in only one slash of her awesome sword!" Naruto proclaimed.

He widened his eyes. "She's that strong?! That's so cool!"

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically. "She's so strong! Maybe even stronger than our sensei!"

"Really?! That is so-" His voice got cut off by a scream.

They both scrambled up to their feet.

"MOM!" Inari yelled frantically. He dashed into the house, not caring what dangers were in there.

Naruto's slow mind was still processing. "Wha.. O-Oi! Wait up squirt!" He ran after him.

When he came in he saw Inari's mom with two ninjas. He immediately his behind a wall.

"MOM!" Inari repeated.

"Heh. It's only a little kid. Should we take him too?" One of the ninja's asked.

"No. Gato-sama said to only take one." The other one asked.

"Well then.." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's just kill him." They advanced toward the trembling boy. Naruto was about to come out until she cried out.

"Stop! I will do anything! Just don't kill my son!" She cried out.

They stopped and looked at her. They smirked. "You here that boy? Your mom would do anything for you, too bad that she's going to die."

The second ninja pressed her pressure point then, she fainted. "I..Inari.."

"MOM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Inari yelled.

They turned his back on him.

"Let's go. He's gonna get mad at us if we get late."

Inari froze and slumped to his knees. "Mom!" He wailed. He saw a blur of yellow and he looked up. He saw Naruto fighting with the ninjas.

'I.. I have to help him!'

He saw Naruto get punched down.

"Wait for me Naruto! I will help!" The young boy whispered and ran to his hero.

* * *

Kagome yawned and stood up. She walked over to the sleeping firecat and shook her up. "C'mon Kirara. Time to find my friends." She whispered.

The cat blinked her eyes sleepily and stretched. She yawned. "Meww.."

Kagome smiled. "Good morning to you too sleepy head. Now get up so we could find the others."

"Mew mew."

The cat stood up and looked at Kagome to get on her back. She climbed on and they rose to the skies.

They were flying around for a few minutes but they still haven't found anything.

"Guess that mansion was really far away huh?" Kagome muttered irritably.

Kirara mewed in response.

They rode in silence after that and kept on searching around.

Then suddenly Kirara mewed.

Kagome smirked. 'Finally.'

"Blood?"

"Mew."

"Lead us there."

Kirara mewed again.

"Just take us there. While we're talking, Naruto or Sasuke could be dying any minute." Kagome said stubbornly.

Kirara took off in panic.

Kagome chuckled, knowing she hit a soft spot. You see, she grew to be fond of Naruto.

"Now Kirara, Let's hurry." She murmured softly.

* * *

"Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!"

Sasuke was frozen in shock, seeing the dangerous needles fly toward him. He closed his eyes on instinct. Then, opened them again, hearing a voice enter his thoughts.

"MOVE TEME!"

He blinked his eyes and looked at the orange blur in front of him. Relieved he didn't get hurt. Looking carefully at Naruto he saw that he had needles sticking out of his body everywhere.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. "Naruto." He rasped out.

"Geez Sasuke." He coughed out blood and collapsed to his knees. "I thought the so called Sasuke Uchiha could take care of himself?"

"Why? Why did you save me?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto coughed some more. "My body acted on by itself.." Then he collapsed on the floor.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke dragged his body over to the corner where he wouldn't get hurt and looked at the boy angrily.

"You..You will pay!" Sasuke's eyes flashed red and was replaced by a sharingan with 3 swirling tomoes.

_The final stage of the Sharingan._

Haku's eyes widened. '_He was an Uchiha!?'_

Sasuke was ready to kill the boy in front of him, filled in anger.

"Do you have a dream?" The boy in front of him asked suddenly.

"Everyone does! And this guy!" He gestured over to Naruto. "Had one too!" Sasuke said angrily.

He raced over to him and punched him in great power, that he went flying through the ice and flew outside.

"You will die! You will!" Sasuke yelled and flashed over to him. He kicked him to the ground and held him up by the front of his shirt.

He gasped for air. "Let me go!"

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Sure." Then he punched him again letting him fly 20 meters back.

Then.. his mask fell off.

"It..It's you! That guy at the forest!" Sasuke said surprised.

"You.. You are strong, young child." Haku said softly.

"The hell?" Sasuke muttered. "What are you going on about?"

"Maybe you could save the world from the evil." That was the last thing he said before flashing away.

"Damn it! Get back here!"

* * *

Kagome landed on the ground and Kirara transformed back to her tiny form. She hopped on her shoulder.

"Let's do this."

She jumped into the clearing and was overwhelmed by the scent of blood. Kagome suppressed the urge from her demon and kept on walking, calmly.

She saw Haku, and Zabuza. She had talked to him before back when she was in the mansion. And her father.

Kakashi had the chidori going through the young boy's stomach. Zabuza had blood on his face with a surprised look.

"H.. Haku." He choked out.

Then, he suddenly laughed.

"My future is death Kakashi? You are wrong!" He laughed again. "Splendid Haku. I sure picked up something useful."

Kagome's heart clenched at the same words what someone she had loved said to her long ago.

"I knew you were useless! You can't dodge something that slow? Pathetic! You should die useless child!" Zabuza picked up his sword and was about to kill him until he was stopped by a large chakra force.

"What the fuck.. Who has this kind of chakra?!" He cried out.

"Me."

A young girl walked out with a crazy look in her eyes. "Heh. Useless?! He did everything he can to save you and yet you call him weak?!" She unsheathed her sword. "YOU SHOULD DIE!"

Zabuza quickly held up his sword only to have it crack to two. "What.. What the hell are you?!" He said fearfully.

"I am.. Your worst nightmare." The mist cleared and he was able to see her face.

"It's you from the mansion!"

She smirked. "That's me."

She punched under his jaw and sent him flying into the air.

Kakashi's eyes widened. '_I knew saw her this mad before.'_

"You should've died when you had the chance!" She kicked him on the stomach as he choked out blood.

"You fucking heartless bastard! Go to hell! You only thought of him as a tool?!"

_Tch. All I ever thought of her was just as a tool. I only want you Kikyo._

"Damn it! He fucking loved you and you just threw him away like trash?!"

_Kagome, I love you. I would do anything to have you._

"You barely showed any kindness to him but all he does is bear with it!"

_I love you Kagome. Will you be mine forever? _

"Don't you get it?! He doesn't care how he's treated as long if he's beside you!"

_Let's go to hell together Kikyo! I will stay beside you no matter what!_

"Your words.." He lifted his face with tears in his face. "They cut deeper than any blade." He lifted his hand to his chest. "It cut right through my heart."

Kagome's face softened. "Whatever." She turned around and felt something wet sliding down her cheeks and noticed she was crying. "Damn." She muttered.

"Seems like you're getting along well." A voice came as she looked up.

She hissed. "Gato."

He smiled at her. "How's my favorite girl doing?"

"Shut the hell up!"

He looked at Zabuza's broken form. "Tch. So useless."

Kagome's eyes flared. "I said to Shut. The. Hell. Up."

She heard someone walk behind her. She looked behind her shoulder. "Zabuza?"

"Give me your kunai."

She handed his one and whispered, "Go do what you think is right."

He smiled down at her. "Thank you for everything Kagome." Then, he walked away.

_Kagome, thank you for everything. I love you so much._

Her eyes brimmed in tears as she breathed out. "Your welcome."

* * *

"Alright! Who wants to die first?" Zabuza shouted out.

The 100 men shrank down in fear at the huge man.

"GO YOU LITTLE WEAKLINGS!" Gato's voice thundered out.

They uttered a small battle cry but it was effortless as Zabuza teared them down. A spear went through his back but he didn't care and kept his eyes on the small man. A few more spears went down but he sliced them all.

Gato tried to scramble away in fear. But was cut short when a kunai was thrusted into his chest. He coughed out blood.

"Go to hell you demon!" He said angrily.

"Don't worry.." He smirked painfully. "I will meet you there." Then, he tossed him down to the river.

He walked shakily to Haku and the men parted for him. '_Time to say goodbye.. Haku.'_

But he didn't have any power so he fell.

He felt an arm go around his waist as he looked to the side.

"Thanks.. Kagome." He murmured.

"Whatever."

She laid his next to the young boy.

"I'm so sorry Haku.." His eyes teared up. "I'm so sorry." He breathed his last and his eyes closed.

Kagome took out Tenseiga, but she couldn't see the hell demons. "Where? Where is it?"

'_They want to be in peace.' _

She sheathed Tenseiga and gave a small prayer. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Kagome."

She shrugged his off. Not wanting pity. "Tch."

The other ninjas cried out a battle cry, seeing that they were weak.

"GO GET THEM!"

Naruto smirked.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A ton of Sasuke's came out.

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess I could help." The same thing came for him.

"Hey Naruto! I bought some help!" A boy's voice bounced through the clearing as he said Inari and the villagers.

"You guys could do the rest right?" Kagome asked softly. Then she flashed to Naruto, who was bleeding still, and took him to the forest. She healed him and took out the needles.

She kissed him on the forehead. "Get better Naruto."

She grinned.

"Now let's just sit back and watch the show."

* * *

Geez! Finally done! I think I got cramps.

Ow.. Ow.. Damn. Oh! Cracked a muscle!

Hehe.. sorry. Kinda tired. Longest chapter I've written!

Sorry for the mistakes. Please point them out for me!

Review~


	12. Chapter 12

**k-popluver4eva: Thanks! But I have school and everything. xD**

**NyanpireKuro: I'm pretty sure I made a lot of mistake but if you say so! :D**

**Silversun XD: Thanks!**

**Yay: Oh haha. I don't like the mobile version either! :P And you're right! The chunnin exams are up next!**

**Julia. : Thank you! I'm not exactly a fond person for Kagome/Gaara. :D Sorry!**

**Guest: Awh! Thanks! I'm not that good..**

**NarutoxHinata: Hhaha.. Calm down! xD**

**lunamoon2424: Oh I _will_ continue this!**

**ShanaSuLynSam: Hhahaha. I love your humor. But sorry! The votes are already done! **

* * *

**Immortal**

**Chapter 12**

"Love is contagious, but is yours willing to catch?"

~_DatAsianGurl_

* * *

"Woah! Is this the girl you were talking about?" Inari asked, looking curiously up at the pretty girl.

"Yup!" Naruto responded.

Kagome glanced at him lazily and went back to looking at the sky.

"Wow she's so.." Inari looked at the swords laying on the ground beside her. "She's so.." He thought hard, trying to think of the perfect word for his new role model.

"She's what?!" Naruto asked impatiently.

"She's so cool!" Inari squealed childishly.

Kagome muttered something about annoying children and sat up. She raked a hand through her messy black hair and looked at the young boy.

Her face softened. Inari had reminded her of Shippo. Her little son..

"Some day.." She trailed off. "You will be like me too if you train hard like me too." Then she walked away, looking for Kakashi.

He blushed. "I think I'm in love..." He was snapped out of his dream world when someone asked him,

"What about me? I'm much more prettier than her!" Sakura smiled at him hugely and went into a pose which she thought was sexy.

Inari wrinkled his nose. "Ew no."

Naruto laughed. "That's my boy!"

_You guessed it reader! Naruto no longer has feelings for the pink-haired girl. But instead he has a crush on a certain navy haired girl..Oops! I think I let out too much!_

Sakura fumed and stormed to the house.

'_That bitch thinks she's all that! Well! I will show her!'_

* * *

They were by the bridge, waiting for Kakashi to come.

"Damn it. What's taking that guy so long?" Naruto complained.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"YA NARUTO! SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled.

_A typical day._

"I think I heard the Hokage talking about the Chunnin Exams." Kagome said softly.

Sasuke turned to the voice who was speaking and answered, "I'm kinda excited."

Naruto puffed up his chest. "We could win! Well, I don't know about her but I'm pretty sure that we could do it!" Naruto jabbed his thumb toward the bewildered Sakura.

Sasuke snickered and Kagome went back to reading.

The red faced Sakura, embarrassed by Sasuke's snicker, punched Naruto.

Naruto, was fed up by her actions and threw her over his back as she fell to the river.

Kagome was shocked by his harsh actions. Then, started laughing.

Sasuke, too was shocked but also started laughing along with her.

Naruto himself was confused but realized that he threw Sakura over the bridge. "OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello everybody! Good morning!" Kakashi said appearing on the arch of the bridge.

"Where were you?!" Naruto yelled, forgetting that Sakura was still in the river, drowning.

"I got lost and.." He was cut off when Sasuke glared at him.

"Well, I'm here to just tell you guys to train." He stated.

"Eh? That's it?" Naruto said questionly.

"Apparently, you idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"I want you all to train for the upcoming event. Good luck!" Then he poofed away.

"That son of a-" Sasuke started, but Kagome cut him off.

"I will not tolerate such foul language." Kagome said while walking away to a training ground.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're the one who cusses all the time." Sasuke muttered, but shut his mouth immediately, hoping she didn't catch what he said.

But.. She heard it. She turned towards him and smiled at him...sweetly.

"Do you want to train together?"

Sasuke gulped. "I.. have to go.. pee." Then he ran away.

Kagome chuckled and wandered off.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion at what just happened. "Oh well. I guess I will just go and say hi to Hinata."

Then suddenly the wall behind him moved and he looked at it suspiciously.

"Come on out!" Naruto said confidently.

"Awh! You got us boss! You're so strong!" 3 kids appeared from behind the poorly stitched cloth and ran over to him.

"You said that you will play ninja with us!" A little boy said.

"Ya Ya!" A short girl with 2 pigtails tied up high, agreed.

"Hey Hey! Relax! Maybe.. Sakura could play with you guys!"

Seeing the angered pink-haired girl, soaking wet, in the corner of his eye.

The three children screamed and ran behind him. "IT'S A WATER SERPENT!"

That only angered the girl more and punched Naruto. He flew to the wall, smacked face first into it and the children rushed towards him.

"HEY BOSS YOU ALRIGHT?!" The concerned kids asked him.

Naruto waved them off. "Ya, I'm fine." Even though there was a big bump on his forehead.

"Anyways! Is that big forehead serpent really a girl?" Konohamaru, one of the kids asked.

Sakura twitched and turned around to look at them in the eye.

They all shook in fear and started walking backwards.

"Konohamaru.. We're all going to die. When I say 3, run!" Naruto whispered.

"Na..ru..to.. DIEEEEEE!" She screamed then started running toward them with inhuman speed.

"3!" They both ran for their lives. They screamed in fear until Konohamaru bumped into someone.

"That hurt." The unknown man said.

The young boy looked up in fear.

The ninja picked him up by his scarf and repeated, "That fucking hurt brat." He held him up higher.

The girl behind him sighed and said, "Stop it. We're going to get scolded later. Just let the little kid down."

"HEY STOP! PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto yelled, pushing the 2 remaining kids behind him.

"But I want to play!" The ninja said teasingly.

"Let go! Let go!" The young victim in his hand, kicked him.

"My, My. You're rather energetic are you?" He gripped his scarf harder.

Konohamaru struggled to breath and was about to pass out when he fell on the floor.

A small piece of rock bounced on the floor as the ninja cried out in pain.

'_What the hell was that?'_ He looked up to the tree when he heard a rustle of paper and saw a young girl, reading, while there was a young boy that looked like her with his arm slung over her shoulder.

"What are you doing in our village?" She said loudly so they could hear.

Naruto gaped. "Kagome-chan! Sasuke-teme!" While, Sakura seethed. '_What does that bitch think she's doing with my Sasuke-kun?!'_

The ninja blushed at her appearance, while the girl behind him mused, '_She's pretty strong. I will give her some credit for that.'_

"NARUTO-KUN!" Konohamaru rushed toward him as Naruto pulled him behind him.

'_Damn, she's hot.'_ Kankuro thought._  
_

She shut her book and stood up. "Get lost." She turned her cold gaze towards the two ninjas.

The three kids drooled. "Wow.. She's so pretty and cool! Unlike.. That girl." They glared at the pink-haired girl, who got them in trouble.

"Hey! Come down girl! And you too boy!" The ninja with the purple markings on his face, called to her.

She looked at him blankly, not doing anything.

"Heh. I hate kids like you. Who has a pretty face, but they think they're so strong." He pulled on a string behind his back.

Kagome tensed.

"Wa-Wait!" The girl called behind him. "You're going to use Karasu?!"

"Hell ya I-"

"Kankuro. Stop."

He immediately halted, and froze.

Kagome's eyes widened and she inhaled a sharp breath._ 'I didn't even sense his presence. Who is he?_'

A boy with red hair with a kanji that said 'love' was standing upside down on a tree branch. "You're a disgrace to our village."

"G...Gaara.." The now nervous ninja said.

Kagome faced towards him as Gaara's eyes slid towards her. '_He was as quiet as Kakashi.. Just who is he?'_

"Who are you?"

He stared at her, not answering. '_He hit Kankuro's hand so easily. She's good.' _

Kagome stood up but Gaara disappeared into a gust of sand and reappeared next to Kankuro.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play around." He said, ignoring Kagome.

"Hey you." Kagome jumped down from the tree branch in front of Gaara. "Why are you here?"

"For the Chunnin Selection Exams." The blonde girl said.

Kagome frowned. "Already?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Wait.. What's your name?"

The girl said haughtily, "I'm Temari."

"Not you. The guy with the gourd."

The red haired boy turned around and looked at her in the eyes. "Gaara of the Desert. I am also interested in you. What is your name?"

"Uchiha..Uchiha Kagome."

'_The miko huh?_'

"Hey Hey! What about me?!" Naruto said out loud.

Gaara ignored him. "Not intrested." He looked at Sasuke who was behind her. "And you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Hm.. Twins?' _

Then he flashed away with the other two.

She smirked. '_This is getting interesting.'_

* * *

"I recommend Naruto, Sasuke, Kagome, and Sakura to the Chunnin Selection Exam under my name, Kakashi Hatake."

Iruka gulped.

"From the 8th squad. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I recommend these kids to go to the Chunnin Selection Exam. Under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Yamanako Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. I recommend them to go to the Chunnin Exams under my name, Sarutobi Asuma."

Murmurs filled the room. "It's been a couple of years since rookies have appeared in the Chunnin Exam.."

Sarutobi frowned.

Iruka stepped up. "Wait a second!"

Sarutobi looked up from his desk. "What is it?"

"Please let me explain! All those 10 kids went to my academy last year! I know that everyone one of them are really talented but don't you think this is a bit early? They need a bit more experience before they enter the exam!" Iruka said quickly, panicking.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow. "I became a chunnin when I was 6 years under Naruto."

"Naruto is different from you!" Iruka yelled. "Are you trying to ruin him?!"

"Ruining people are always fun to watch." Kakashi retorted.

"What did you say?!" Iruka raised him voice and glared at him harder.

Kakashi's eyes turned to an upside down 'U' and said, "That was a joke."

"Kakashi stop." Kurenai said softly.

Kakashi ignored her. "Don't interfere! They are no longer your students! They are _my_ students now!" His voice rose with every sentence.

Iruka bristled in fury. "You monster! How dare-"

"I understand you Iruka." The hokage interrupted and sighed as smoke filled the air. "I will put the rookies in the special preliminary exam."

"Preliminary?!"

* * *

"Why do we always have to wait?! This is so stupid! I didn't even brush my hair!" Sakura complained loudly as Sasuke and Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Oh ya?! I wasn't even able to brush my teeth!" Naruto said tiredly.

Sasuke snorted. "No wonder I smelled something gross when I came here."

"Why you teme!"

Kagome sighed again. '_Why are they in such a perky mood in the mornings?'_

Then finally, Kakashi poofed on the top of the arch of the bridge. "Hello people! I'm sorry if I was late! I was lost on the path of life."

"LIE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Well, let me get straight to the point. I recommended all of you to the chunnin exam so.." He held out 4 pieces of paper. "These are your applications."

"Chunnin Exam?" Sakura asked.

He was cut off on answering her question when Naruto suddenly jumped on him and shouted in glee. "I love you Kakashi-sensei! Thank you so much!"

"Hey Hey! Cut it out!"

Kakashi put him down on the floor as Naruto did a little dance.

"So after 5 days. You will go to school at 3 pm. Go to room 301. That is all."

* * *

Murmurs filled the room as Lee was kicked on the stomach and was thrown to the floor.

"You want to go to the exam with this kind of level?"

"Maybe you should quit this!"

Ten-Ten trembled. "Please let us through.." She walked to the ninjas but was brutally punched and fell on the floor next to Lee.

Murmurs once again filled the room. "That was mean.. Punching a girl like that.."

"What did you say?!"

The room immediately quieted.

"We're being nice to you! The Exam is really difficult."

The other ninja smirked. "We have seen those who have been hurt badly and even gave up on being ninjas."

Kagome and her team came into the crowd.

"What the hell is this?!" Kagome said frustratingly.

Naruto gulped. "Guys back off. Even you Sakura. Sasuke-teme did something to her and now she's seriously pissed off." Naruto whispered.

"Was not. I was only trying to figure out where my kunais were, when I accidently opened her bra-" He was punched in the face and slid down on the wall 6 feet away from him. "God _Damn_ woman."

Naruto let out a snicker as Sakura gasped in shock.

Kagome smirked as she turned towards the ninjas that were blocking the doors. "Move the hell out of my way."

The crowd parted as she walked confidently to the ninjas.

"What's this? Another weakling?" The ninja with the bandage on his forehead said.

"Heh. And this one's a cutie. Too bad she won't be after the exams." The ninja's friend said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at them and turned around swiftly. "Be glad that you're still alive." She lifted the unconscious Sasuke and placed him on her shoulder. She turned toward the crowd and sighed at their expressions. "This is only an illusion technique. The room is actually on the 3rd floor."

The two ninjas gaped at the young girl and grinned. "Your name?"

She stared at him blankly. "Kagome. Uchiha Kagome."

She was blinded by a green blur and was greeted by a boy in a green jumpsuit.

"My name is Rock Lee! And you are Kagome yes?"

Kagome glanced at him. "Yea." '_Damn it Sasuke.. You're heavy..'_

"Let's go out together! I will protect you forever!" He said with a peace sign.

She barely looked at him and walked right past him. "No."

Lee slumped on the floor, tears forming in his eyes. "My precious maiden! Come back to me!" He fled to her with tears still in his eyes.

Kagome punched him in his face and he fell on the floor.

"L-Lee!" Ten-Ten ran to him and felt his cheek. "Kagome.. You didn't have to do that.." She mumbled.

Kagome looked at her while shifting Sasuke to her other shoulder. "He was being annoying."

* * *

They opened the doors and immediately stopped, well, except for Kagome who just casually squeezed in the crowd and went to small corner where the rest of the rookies were.

"There's this much people taking the test?!" Sakura whispered shockingly, but went unheard when the two boys left her to also go to the small corner. She trailed after them quietly wondering what was going to happen.

Kagome was resting on a wall with her arms crossed on her chest, eyes closed.

"Oh Kagome!"

She blinked and looked over to the said boy.

"Oh. Kiba. What up?" She yawned.

"Eh. I've been training." The small dog ran over to her and gave her a bark.

She smiled. "It's nice to see you too."

Kiba sighed in frustration. "It's so weird on how you could understand our language!"

She smiled sadly, while petting the dog. "After traveling with one for 7 years, who wouldn't?" She murmured.

"Eh? What? I didn't catch that." Kiba leaned in but was blocked by Sasuke.

"Hey mutt-face. Get away from my sister." Sasuke glared at him and he glared right back.

But Sasuke was toppled over when a blonde girl jumped on his back. "Sasuke-kun! I've been waiting for you!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ON MY SASUKE!"

_And thus, hell began._

* * *

Kagome tipped her chair back in boredom. Her sheet of paper blank.

Sasuke looked at her in amazement, thinking she had already completed it and went back to his own test.

Kagome already knew why they did this test. Itachi told her all the cheats in all the exams and memorized every single cheat. For this test, it didn't matter if you put down the answers, it only came with trust. And she trusted Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke put his head in his hands. '_I don't even get a single question!'_

"3 more minutes!" One of the instructors called out.

A couple of curses whispered loudly throughout the room and she clearly heard Naruto groan.

There was a moment of complete silence except for the pencils scraping against the piece of paper.

"Time's up!"

A few frustrated growls were heard.

A man with a beard spoke up. "Any of those who think they got at least one answer wrong in this test.." He leaned on his other leg. "Can go out of the room right now."

It was dead silent.

"If I grade your tests and I find at least one answer wrong, then you won't be able to participate in this exam **ever** again."

Protests of anger came. "This never happened last year! The hell is wrong with you people? You sadist bastards!"

"Shut the hell up brats! This test is to test your skills. If you guys can't pass than too bad for you!"

The room quieted again.

"Now any of you guys who think they won't make it may go now."

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes. _'This is so tiring. I wish we could hurry up and go to Anko-sensei.'_

A young boy stood up and walked towards the door, trembling.

"Oh, I forgot something."

The boy turned around and looked at him.

"If one person from your team comes up, then the rest of the team goes with him or her."

The boy's jaw dropped as his teammates sighed in frustration and pushed him out to the hallways, probably going to beat him up.

"Who else wants to go?"

3 more teams stood up and went out of the room.

Kagome tipped her chair back in place and folded her hands. She set her hands under her chin and thought, '_Naruto please don't raise your hand. I don't need to worry about Sasuke.. I'm sure that he won't'_

Her heart raced when Naruto was slowly raising his hand. Kagome almost stood up in anger when he slammed his hand to the desk.

"Screw you! I won't run away! I will do this with my team!" He shouted in anger. "I'm not scared!"

* * *

A girl by the window screamed when the window shattered into pieces.

A figure ran to the front of the room and yelled out, "I'm Mitarashi Anko! Second Examiner! Let's do the next exam! FOLLOW ME!" She yelled.

The room was quieter than when they were taking the tests.

She coughed in embarrassment and glanced over the room. "Really Ibiki? You let more than 20 teams pass?"

He sighed. "It's just that there are more enthusiastic people for this year. Smart ones at that too." He added.

The busty woman waved his off. "Whatever. I will just let them fail on my exam. More than half if needed."

Kagome sighed but smiled afterward. _'Still the same. Still the same.'_

"I will explain the details tomorrow! Go and ask your teachers where the location and time is! That is all! Dismissed!"

The students walked out of the room tiredly except for Kagome, who stayed behind to talk to Anko.

She walked to her behind the sadistic woman and said, "What's up?"

Anko whirled around. "Ah! Kagome-chan!"

Kagome held up her fist and Anko bumped it against hers.

"How've ya been?"

"Just training. Nothing really fun nowadays." Kagome said boredly.

Anko smirked. "Then you're in for a good surprise, Kagome! I promise you that you will have the best time ever here!"

Kagome smirked. "We will see about that."

* * *

Ibiki walked around the desks, picking up the pieces of paper. He was picking up the last one when he noticed that it was blank.

He frowned and looked at the name block.

_Uchiha Kagome. _

His eyebrows went back to their usual position and he remembered the laid back girl from the back of the room. He walked to the trashcan and dumped them in.

"An interesting girl she is.."

* * *

"This!.." Anko's loud voice boomed through the silence. "...is the forest of Death!"

_Her figure that was shadowed by the trees and the creepy grin on her face.. looked like she was death herself._

* * *

Ahhh.. Whew. Sorry if that took too long.

I was too busy doing my school work..

5 projects on one whole week. God Damn.

Wish me luck..

_~DatAsianGurl_


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to:

**lunamoon2424 **

**Silversun XD **

**Infinities Lover**

**NyanpireKuro**

**kpotter1993: Me too! I love the Maximum Series. Right now I'm starting on the manga ones.**

**Guest**

**Foxluna: Anko is amazing! I love her personality! **

**Angel's Evil: They were fighting against Kagura. Naraku gave her 3 jewel shards for the final battle. Sorry for the bad information! I really wanted to skip that part! **

**Kage-death: And I agree!**

**IBelieveICanFly**

**NarutoxHinata: I'm sorry! I was rushing. :3**

**TheEyesOfTheDark: Yup!**

* * *

**Immortal **

**Chapter 13**

_"If two past lovers remain friends, its either that they are still in love.. or never were.."  
_

* * *

_"Get her off the team." Kagome snarled impatiently _

_Kakashi sighed. "You make it sound like it's so easy."_

_"Because it is! Get her out!"_

_Kakashi sighed again. "What made you think this all of a sudden?"_

_"Because of the exam. She's going to drag us down." She hissed. _

_"Fine. I didn't think she was ready anyways." Kakashi muttered. _

* * *

"Don't get separated!" Kagome yelled over the explosion.

Her command went to vain as Sasuke flew over her head and disappeared over the forest of trees.

"God Damn it." Kagome muttered. "So much for being together in this." She looked over at the bleeding Naruto and yelled at him, "Look for Sasuke! I got this ninja! Leave it to me!"

He nodded to her and ran over to where he last saw Sasuke.

Her eyes trailed Naruto as he ran to Sasuke, but was punched and smashed into a tree. She bit her lip as blood came out of her head.

"Ha. Take care of me? You're just another one of those weaklings." The ninja smirked down at her but widened his eyes shortly after. He coughed out blood and slumped to his knees.

Kagome sheathed her blade and looked down at him in disgust. "Don't underestimate me." She took the heaven scroll from him and headed toward the trees to where Naruto and Sasuke was, and found them kneeling next to a tree.

"Hey Sasuke, you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, I'm ok." Sasuke muttered.

"Alright, if you feel sick then-" Kagome cut off her sentence when she felt a presence heading toward her that felt like her past enemy.

She gasped in horror. "No. No. Not this early. Please no." Kagome muttered, scared.

Sasuke walked to her in worry and knelt down. "Kagome? It's going to be alright. What's wrong?"

She looked at him in the eye and Sasuke flinched at the scared look in her eyes. "Kagome?"

She breathed heavily and stood up shakily. "We're heading out! Go GO!" Her voice rose higher when she felt it coming close. "GO!"

The two boys scrambled to their feet and ran out. Sasuke turned his head and saw Kagome running behind them. "Kagome hurry!" He saw a snake behind her.

"KAGOME! RUN!" Sasuke yelled.

Kagome looked behind her and threw her kunais. Knowing it did little damage she cursed and ran faster. "Go guys! Go!"

"Now Now.."

A voice echoed throughout the forest causing the team to stop.

She felt the presence coming closer and her heart hammered against her chest.

"Where do you think your going?"

A woman with a purple obi tied around her waist stood in front of them.

Kagome widened her eyes. "Shit guys! Run!" She yelled and ran in front of the ninja. She swiftly took out her sword and swiped it across her chest.

She frowned and almost gagged.

'_It's.. It's a guy?!'_

She flipped back towards her team, but still keeping an warily eye on her enemy and whispered, "Orochimaru.."

"Everyone get into position! Naruto I don't- Naruto?! Where the hell are you?!" She yelled out, frustrated.

Sasuke whispered, "I saw him get eaten by a snake."

She glared at him. "And you didn't help him?"

He shrugged. "When does he-"

Orochimaru interrupted. "Yes.. That's me. I'm surprised you know my name."

She smirked and whirled Tessiaga around, twisting it between her fingers. "You're the one I have to kill."

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked back. "You're an interesting girl."

She stopped whirling the sword and took a step forward. "And this interesting girl..." She ran to him with fast speed, her sword raised up high. ".. Will kill you!"

* * *

"Ugh! What is this?" Naruto muttered. He touched the wet slimy stuff all over his body.

He muttered to himself, "Of course you dumbass. It's snake spit."

The snake's body squished him from the inside and Naruto growled in frustration. "Hell no. I am not going to die here!_ Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!_"

* * *

The large snake followed them through the tall trees as Kagome tried to go as fast as she can. She huffed and looked behind her.

Sasuke was hiding behind one of the trees trying to catch his breath.

Kagome tsked. "That little brat."

She was stopped short when the snake slammed into the tree where she was going to step on and Kagome's heart almost stopped. She cursed and went back to the other tree. She took out a pair of kunai and shurikens and waited for the snake.

Her mouth opened when she saw the strange man coming out of the snake. The scales breaking apart.

And again, she almost threw up.

"Running away are we?" His eyes look menacing as Kagome tried not to wince at the tingles shooting down her spine. "What happened to the brave girl?"

She snarled. "I'm still here!" She threw her shurikens and was pleased when it made contact with his skin. But her happiness faded when he just plucked it out like it didn't even hurt.

"Fucking snake man won't give up will he?" Kagome said out loud mockingly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Summoning jutsu!"

* * *

"Hokage! Hokage!" A ninja teleported into the room, his eyes wide with panic.

Sarutobi sighed. "Yes?"

"Someone infiltrated the forest! While the exam is still going!"

He scratched his beard. This happened all the time. "And who is that?"

"O.." The ninja hesitated. "Orochimaru sir."

The hokage's eyes closed and was open again but was filled with anger. "Tell everyone that the exam is paused for now. Get everyone out of the forest."

The ninja stood, frozen.

He tsked his tongue in annoyance. "Now!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The blushing ninja ran out of the room and yelled in the hallways. "HOKAGE SAID TO STOP THE EXAM! STOP IT!"

Sarutobi sighed. Obviously he will go after Kagome, with her powerful chakra and special abilities.

He again sighed. "There's a door in here so why not use it?" He muttered.

* * *

Kagome breathed in and out fast. Looking around she saw Naruto laying down on the floor, motionless and bloody. She cursed herself for her weakness. Naruto has come back, acting all proud that he saved the day but look where that went for him.

She still haven't detected Sasuke and when she did, she felt him running here fast.

She took out the heaven scroll and held it out. "All you want is this, right?"

"Hmm.." He considered it. "Yes."

Kagome threw it. "Then take it and leave us alone."

But the scroll didn't reach the snake sannin and Kagome was punched in the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kagome spat out blood. "Don't interfere! He's on a whole different level than us! How can we-"

"Are you a fake one?!" Sasuke said angrily.

"No!" Kagome yelled. "It's me!"

"The Kagome I knew wouldn't do this! She wouldn't give up so easily!" He yelled in her face, harshly.

Her face looked shocked and in pain. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "I thought it would be best for the team. See?" She gestured over to Naruto. "He's dying of blood loss as we speak." She looked up to him, with unshed tears. "I just thought..."

Sasuke's eyes softened. "It's ok. Let's do this.." He handed Kagome one of his bloody kunai and Kagome took it questionly. "..Together." He finished.

Kagome's tears came out, slowly. "Yes.." She agreed. "Together."

"Now please stop the drama." A bored voice entered their thoughts and looked up to see a huge snake over their heads, heading towards them.

Sasuke and Kagome immediately tensed and held their knives.

"Now... Which one of you guys are stronger?"

Sasuke yelled out, "We are!" Then he charged forward and remembered Itachi.

_Foolish brother._

Sasuke gave a battle cry roar.

_If you wish to kill_ _me.._

He plunged his dagger into his chest and jumped back, hearing the ninja cry out in pain.

_hate me... detest me.._

He watched Kagome looking at him in worry.

_And survive in an unsightly way.._

Sasuke closed his eyes in anger and quickly opened them, unleashing his sharingan.

_Run... Run.. and cling to life. _

He dropped to the floor. "Stop! Stop!" He yelled and covered his ears with his hands.

The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his stomach and and was kicked to a tree. He saw Kagome gasp in worry and tried to make it over to him but the enemy made it hard for her.

"Kagome.." He murmured and coughed out more blood.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Don't you dare die on me!" She yelled out, while fighting Orochimaru.

"I'm your opponent here!" He threw his kunais and it stuck to her body as she cried out in pain.

"Kagome!" He weakly tried to get up but slumped back down. "K-Kagome.."

* * *

A series of kicks and punches were tossed around and Kagome did each one with precise accuracy.

"Orochimaru.." She started.

"Yes?" He asked while deflecting a punch.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want.." He came in close and licked her cheek. "I want you."

She felt the tongue slide down her cheek and jumped away in disgust. "In your dreams."

Then she punched him again, but made him go back several feet.

He stood back up and looked at her, his eyes seeming to penetrate into her body. "I intend to make this real, girl."

Suddenly her head throbbed and she clutched her head in pain. "What.. What is this?" She muttered.

"A special kind of poison I invented." She felt him come closer. "Do you like it?"

She back away. "Go.. Go away." She swayed but held on by holding onto a tree.

"You live up to the name Uchiha." She heard him whisper into her ear. "But.. can this.." She felt him clamp his mouth on the right side of her neck. ".. Kill you?"

She felt a searing pain go up her neck and screamed. "What... What is this?!" She clutched her neck, like it was on fire. She clawed at it and gasped in pain. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" She screamed again and another wave of immense pain flew over her.

Sasuke could only watch as he saw his sister wither in pain. "Orochimaru! What did you do to her?!"

Her screams only continued as Orochimaru watched interestingly. "All I did was put some poison in her, just to make her pass out." He smirked.

"Make her back to normal!" Sasuke screamed out, desperately.

He watched the snake sannin ignore him and just picked up the now motionless girl. "I won't hurt this girl.. much." He laughed and disappeared. His laugh echoing out throughout the forest.

"No.. NO.." Sasuke murmured. He screamed in frustration. "KAGOME!"

He felt a band of Anbus come toward them and he lashed at them in frustration, his tears blurring the images. "You came late! You could've saved us!"

They backed away, feeling the strong feeling of anger radiating from him. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san."

They walked away and picked up Naruto.

The anbus walked away, leaving the crestfallen Uchiha by himself. "Kagome.."

"Kagome I could've saved you.." He whispered to himself in pain. "But I didn't." His heart fell. "I think Kagome.."

_**"I think I'm in love with** **you."**_

* * *

Ohhh, so Sasuke is in love with Kagome?! Intresting..

Stay tuned my beloved readers!


End file.
